Et il vivra encore
by Lovely A
Summary: Harry est déterminé de découvrir comment Draco a réussit à sauver Blaise d'une mort certaine. Personne n'aurait pu le préparer à cette étrange vérité, ni à son désir grandissant de prendre soin du blond tourmenté.
1. Settling down

**Notes de l'auteur : **Bonjour! Ici Lovely A, revenu d'entre les morts après des années d'absence, avec une nouvelle histoire. Je sais, je sors un peu de nulle part, mais je dois avouer que les histoires entre Draco & Harry me manquait bien. Après avoir dévoré quelques histoires (nouvelles et anciennes) j'ai eu une idée qui a fait POP dans ma tête, et voilà ma nouvelle fanfiction. Naturellement, on s'éloigne un peu de mon côté humoristique, avec une base plus dramatique. Toutefois, j'ai bien l'intention de faire mon possible pour faire une dramerie, alors j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

**Avertissements :** Cette histoire contient un slash, de la violence et quelques paroles crues. Si cela vous pose problème, n'hésitez pas à quitter la page. Draco est un peu OOC, mais bon, vous verrez bien comment j'ai décidé de peindre les personnages en lisant. Rien ne m'appartient, je vole histoire de me divertir, et vous aussi, le merveilleux univers de J. K. Rowling le temps d'une fanfic. (D'ailleurs, saviez-vous qu'elle compte sortir un nouveau livre pour adulte en septembre?)

Enjoy.

* * *

**Et il vivra encore**

Chapitre I -

Settling down_  
_

* * *

Dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie Hogwarts, on pouvait voir Draco Malfoy marcher furieusement. Le teint plus pâle qu'ordinaire, il avait un pas dur et tremblant de furie alors que dans son regard rendu métallique par la colère, on pouvait y voir briller une étincelle de détermination. Dans chacune de ses mains se trouvait un parchemin déchiré, visiblement la source de son mécontentement mal contenu. Les élèves qui croisaient son chemin étaient curieux de connaître ce qui tourmentait le blond, mais assez intelligents pour lui ouvrir le chemin.

Arrivé à destination, Draco cracha un mot de passe à une statue de Phénix, avant de reprendre sa procession dans les marches qui se trouvaient derrière. Sans prendre la peine de notifier sa présence avec quelques coups sur la porte, il l'ouvrit à la volée.

« Professeur Dumbledore, » feula t-il en essayant de garder son calme, « j'aimerais revoir ma position dans cette guerre, si vous le voulez bien. »

C'est alors que son regard bifurqua, pour se poser sur un Harry Potter surpris. Il roula des yeux, avant de s'avancer et de déposer sans finesse son parchemin sur le bureau du directeur qui souriait tranquillement.

« Avec plaisir, Draco, » dit-il finalement, avant de tourner son attention sur le Gryffindor qui semblait toujours sous le choc. « Harry, si tu viens bien m'excuser, nous continuerons notre discussion une autre fois. »

Le principal concerné hocha de la tête, avant de se lever lentement de sa chaise. Il ne répondit pas, toutefois, essayant toujours de découvrir ce qui se passait avec son rival de toujours.

« Potter, » le salua celui-ci froidement avant de prendre sa place et croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il ne lui accorda après cela plus aucune attention. Harry, complètement largué, resta encore quelques secondes derrière le Slytherin, fixant sa tête blonde. Puis, il aperçut le sourcil relevé d'Albus et tourna les talons. Alors qu'il refermait doucement la pauvre porte derrière lui, il entendit son directeur proposer un bonbon aux citrons à Malfoy, et put très bien discerner l'exaspération dans la voix du jeune homme lorsqu'il déclina le plus poliment possible. Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'ourler ses lèvres alors qu'il descendait calmement les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, son visage devient sérieux, alors qu'il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer avec Malfoy, mais surtout, ce qu'il avait voulu dire. _J'aimerais revoir ma position dans cette guerre_, avait-il dit?

Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau dans les couloirs, il vit les expressions stupéfaites de ses camarades de classe. Lisant sur celles-ci leur question muette, il haussa les épaules pour indiquer qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se déroulait quelques mètres plus haut. Avec un soupir, les mégères s'éparpillèrent et Harry commença sa marche pour rejoindre sa salle commune.

ㄨㄨㄨ

Ce soir-là, dans la Grande Salle, Draco Malfoy recevait un lot de regards interrogateurs, ce qui le faisait sans cesse soupirer. Son regard noir ne réussit toutefois pas à dissuader les plus courageux, dont ce satané Potter, à continuer de lui jeter des regards semi dissimulés. À ses côtés, son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, souriait comme l'imbécile heureux qu'il était.

« Arrête d'essayer d'avoir l'air méchant, Draco. Maintenant que tu es du côté blanc de la force, plus personne ne va te prendre au sérieux, » dit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules du blond. Celui-ci lui répondit en le fusillant du regard.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je vis sous la bannière de Dumbledore et Potter que je vais me transformer en gai luron, » grogna-t-il en prenant une bouchée de pommes de terre.

« Non, je suis d'accord, » répondit Blaise au grand soulagement du blondinet. « Ça, c'est déjà le cas depuis longtemps, » ajouta-t-il avant d'éclater de rire face à l'expression scandalisé de son ami.

« Je ne suis _pas_ un foutu gai luron! » fut sa réponse, crachée avec hargne.

« Allons, tu dois avouer que tu n'es pas l'homme gai le plus viril qui foule le sol de Hogwarts non plus. »

Ne pouvant nier la stricte vérité, Draco se décida à lui donner une tape derrière la tête avant de se retourner vers son repas, boudeur. Toutefois, on pouvait vaguement voir un fantôme de sourire étirer délicatement ses pâles lèvres.

Plus loin, Harry Potter grogna fortement, attirant l'attention de ses amis. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il avait eu un micro sourire en pensant à Malfoy et sa belle gueule d'enfoiré. Il devait décidément arrêter de se faire des commentaires du style, qui arrivaient beaucoup trop souvent depuis le début de l'année.

ㄨㄨㄨ

_Un sourire aux lèvres, Draco se dépêchait de rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient dans son salon. Son père lui avait donné la permission d'aller passer le reste des vacances chez son meilleur ami, pour éviter les allées et venues des Death Eaters et du Lord Noir. Nullement intéressé par tout ça, au grand dam de son paternel, Draco avait voulu oublier la guerre pour le reste de ses vacances. _

_« _Avada Kedavra!_ » _

_Son sang se figea dans ses veines et une appréhension douloureuse lui enserra la poitrine. Il entendit Blaise hurler quelque chose mais le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles l'empêchait de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement. Il entendit la voix glaciale de Lord Voldemort prononcer un nouveau sort et puis le silence engloba à nouveau le Manoir Malfoy. Il vit du coin de l'œil son père sortir lentement de son bureau, vite rejoint par son maître qui fit un vague signe de main en direction du salon en expliquant rapidement à Lucius ce qui venait d'arriver. En voyant son fils descendre en trombe, il fit rapidement entrer le Lord dans son bureau et referma la porte, laissant Draco exorciser sa colère et sa douleur sans représailles de Voldemort. _

_Lorsque le blond déboula finalement dans la pièce, il se figea une nouvelle fois en voyant le spectacle devant lui. Un corps… un corps sur lequel il n'arrivait plus à mettre un visage… Pourtant, il connaissait cette personne… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son esprit bloquait sa reconnaissance, et il s'avançait pour voir de plus près de qui il s'agissait. _

_Puis, son regard rendu argenté par les larmes qui baignaient dans ses yeux, tomba sur le corps ensanglanté de son meilleur ami. Oubliant momentanément le corps sans vie, il se jeta sur Blaise qui respirait difficilement. Rapidement, il vit la plaie qui lui ouvrait dangereusement la poitrine. Il était en train de se vider de son sang. _

_« Blaise, ça va aller, tu vas voir, » murmurait-t-il rapidement, tout en positionnant ses mains sur la plaie, essayant de la refermer comme il pouvait. _

_Le blessé le regardait de ses yeux bleus perçants, si inhabituels pour un noir. Blaise lui avait déjà expliqué qu'il était mulâtre, sa mère étant blanche et son père noir. Il avait hérité des traits plus délicats de sa génitrice, ainsi que de ses yeux, mais avait hérité de la peau foncée de ses origines afro-américaines. Draco ne pouvait que boire tous ses détails sur son meilleur ami, déchiré par la Mort qui viendrait le lui voler dans quelques instants. _

_« Tu sais que je t'aime, hein, Blaise? » continua-t-il de dire, ses larmes coulant librement à présent. « J'aurais dû utiliser plus mon charme sur toi, t'aurais fini par craquer, je - » _

_Il fut interrompu par le rire du noir, qui grimaça du même coup. Il leva difficilement la main pour la poser sur la joue de son ami, essayant d'essuyer les larmes qui ne cessait de couler. _

_« Dis… n'im – gnnh, n'importe… quoi, » réussit-il à croasser, non sans peine. _

_En le voyant incapable de répondre plus que ça, la douleur de Draco devient insoutenable. Il éclata en énormes sanglots, pleurant juste au-dessus de la plaie, ses mains bien à plat de chaque côté de celle-ci. _

_C'est alors qu'une chose incroyable se manifesta. _

ㄨㄨㄨ

Au même moment où Draco cauchemardait, Harry Potter voyait la scène des yeux de son plus grand ennemi. Il finit par se réveiller, le souffle court, la cicatrice douloureuse. Il lança sa douillette au pied de son lit, le corps tremblant et couvert de sueurs. Puis, il se mit à penser à ce qu'il venait de voir. Visiblement, Zabini n'était pas mort, puisqu'il l'avait vu ce soir même dans la Grande Salle, assis avec Malfoy.

Alors qu'était-il arrivé, après que Voldemort ait rejoint Lucius Malfoy? Étais-ce son fils qui avait sauvé la vie du noir? Harry ne comprenait pas, mais était bien décider à découvrir ce mystère.

Tout en se levant pour aller prendre une douche, sachant très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir avant un moment, le Gryffindor se fit la promesse de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Et il se fit aussi la remarque que Draco Malfoy était loin d'être le petit salaud qu'il avait rencontré en première année.

Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'était peut-être plus une tête enflée, mais il était définitivement petit.

ㄨㄨㄨ

Le lendemain matin, Harry n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir. Il était donc morose alors qu'il suivait d'un pas traînant ses amis en direction de la Grande Salle. Seamus et Ron discutait, surprise surprise, de Quidditch, tandis que Ginny et Hermione discutait de l'ancien petit-ami de la rousse et de ses prouesses au lit.

De… ses prouesses au lit? Hermione qui parlait ouvertement de sexe? Maintenant attentif, les yeux gros comme deux soucoupes, Harry tournait sa tête réveillée vers les deux amies.

« Je te dis, les Hufflepuff sont si coincés! » disait Ginny d'une voix plaintive.

« Il a même pas voulu essayer les menottes? » demanda Hermione, et lorsque Ginny lui répondit que non, elle continua, « donc pas de bandeau sur les yeux? Pas de jeux de rôles? Ni un peu de discipline? De la crème fouettée? Un strip tease? Bordel, après tu vas me dire que la seule position qu'il voulait faire, c'était le missionnaire? »

« Mmh, ouais, tu résumes bien, » répondit la rousse en roulant des yeux, visiblement dépassée.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de secouer la tête.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as plaqué, alors… » murmura la brune.

« Mione? » demanda alors Harry, choqué d'entendre sa si pure, si innocente meilleure amie parler ainsi.

Celle-ci, en voyant l'expression choquée sur le visage de son ami lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

« Oh, Harry, je ne pensais pas que tu écoutais, » dit-elle en cherchant manifestement quelque chose à dire. « Je - »

Et elle fut sauvée par nul autre que Blaise Zabini, qui s'arrêta devant elle, le souffle court.

« Granger! » dit-il en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Lorsque la brunette tourna son attention sur lui, il installa sur son visage foncé un sourire éclatant digne d'une publicité. « Saurais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, où est partit Draco après votre rencontre de préfets en chef? »

« Si je me souviens bien - »

« Mais ta mémoire ne fait jamais défaut, » s'empressa de la corriger le Slytherin, son sourire devenant charmeur. Hermione roula des yeux, mais ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

« Il est disparu dans la direction de la Tour Est, avec un petit paquet carré dans la main. »

« Un paquet de cigarettes? » s'exclama-t-il, visiblement outré. « Il m'avait promis d'arrêter! Merci Granger, tu es toujours d'une grande aide, » conclut-il en retrouvant son sourire qui avait disparu à la confession de son interlocutrice.

« Ça me fait plaisir, Zabini, » lui répondit-elle avant de reprendre sa marche, sous le regard à nouveau scandalisé d'Harry.

« Est-ce que Zabini vient de te draguer?» dit-il, sa voix tournant légèrement aigue sur ses derniers mots.

Hermione soupira en se massant les temples. Parfois, c'était pénible d'être la meilleure amie de deux Gryffindor plus protecteurs qu'une mère devant ses petits.

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre de cette histoire. C'était surtout histoire d'installer un peu l'histoire, et aussi de me remettre un peu dans le bain. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, qui sont toujours des plus appréciés. Sinon, on se voit au prochain chapitre (que j'ai déjà entamé).


	2. Draco's boyfriend

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon matin! Voici le deuxième chapitre de Et il vivra encore, qui me plait beaucoup plus que le premier. Le premier, bon, il était là vraiment juste pour m'aider à me remettre dedans. Le deuxième représente un peu plus ce que j'ai en tête pour cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je tiens aussi à vous dire que l'on risque d'avoir à faire à une longue histoire. Une bonne vingtaine de chapitres minimum. J'ai des idées qui ne cessent de faire pop, alors j'espère que vous resterez accroché jusqu'à la fin.

Oh, aussi. Une merveilleuse lectrice m'a fait la remarque que 'afro-africain' ne se disait pas. Naturellement, c'est le cas, je devais avoir la tête ailleurs puisque je voulais inscrire 'afro-américain'. Je ne l'aie même pas vu après une relecture, mais bon, c'est maintenant arrangé. Blaise est bel et bien afro-américain.

**Avertissements**** : **J'ai oublié de mentionner que je ne tiens pas compte des deux derniers tomes d'Harry Potter, ni des Horcruxes. Les personnages et tout ce qui va avec ne m'appartiennent naturellement pas, je ne suis pas assez douée pour être la merveilleuse JKR. Seulement, cette histoire particulière et Thybalt Ravensdale m'appartiennent. Je répète, les personnages risquent d'être assez OOC. Je laisse ma tête et mes doigts les voir comme ils le veulent, je ne suis pas en faute. Enfin, le rating M de la fic n'est pas en parure. Bien que pour l'instant, tout est cool, plus tard, vous pourrez voir de la violence, un peu d'amour entre hommes, etc.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Et il vivra encore**

Chapitre II -

Draco's boyfriend

* * *

En ce premier jour de décembre, le temps était anormalement doux. Pendant la nuit, il avait neigé, recouvrant Hogwarts et ses environs d'un magnifique duvet blanc. Après sa longue journée de classe, Draco avait donc décidé de prendre l'air et avait envoyé une note à son petit-ami pour lui dire de le rejoindre entre le lac et la Forêt Interdite. C'était généralement un coin tranquille et, comme tout le monde ignorait leur relation, l'endroit était parfait pour passer du temps ensemble et profiter de l'air frais. Pressé de voir Thybalt, le blond traversait les couloirs rapidement tout en installant correctement son écharpe autour de son cou. La température avait beau être bonne, il avait beaucoup de difficulté à endurer le froid.

Alors qu'il traversait les portes du Grand Hall, il aperçut, assise un peu plus loin sur un banc, son amie Millicent Bullstrode. Ne la croisant que très rarement depuis le début de l'année, un petit sourire étira les lèvres du garçon, qui décida de prendre quelques minutes pour discuter avec elle. Depuis que Pansy et elle était en froid, la blonde ne se joignait que très rarement à leur petit groupe d'amis, au grand dam de Draco. Leur dispute durait depuis la fin de l'année précédente et il trouvait cette situation déplorable. Après tout, ils étaient tous sur le point de quitter Hogwarts et il aurait aimé que cette dernière année leur soit mémorable, surtout avec la guerre qui pesait inconsciemment sur toutes leurs épaules. Millicent, toutefois, était une année plus jeune, et Draco comprenait qu'elle tente de passer plus de temps avec des élèves de son âge, qu'elle devrait côtoyer durant sa dernière année.

« Salut, Mills, » la salua-t-il en s'assoyant près d'elle.

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit, avant de tourner son attention sur le lac qui se glaçait tranquillement.

« Tu n'est pas avec Thybalt? » demanda-t-elle.

La relation du préfet de Ravenclaw et Draco avait beau être tenue secrète, ce dernier n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en glisser un mot à quelqu'un. N'étant pas le plus expérimenté en relations amoureuses, il avait voulu chercher conseils auprès de quelqu'un en qui il aurait totalement confiance. Son premier choix aurait normalement été Blaise, mais depuis cet été –

Les pensées du blond furent coupées avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, le souvenir toujours douloureux et la blessure toujours fraîche. Blaise aurait été son premier choix, mais il était devenu si protecteur depuis… _ça_, que Draco avait opté pour Millicent.

« J'étais en route pour le rejoindre, » répondit-il avec un petit sourire. « Mais je ne pouvais pas t'ignorer, au nombre de fois que je te vois. »

« J'en suis désolée, » commença-t-elle, une note de mélancolie s'installant sur son visage. « Si tu savais comme j'aimerais changer ça… »

En la regardant attentivement, Draco ne manqua pas de voir la douleur passagère dans ses yeux clairs. Elle disparut toutefois aussi vite qu'elle était apparut, alors que Millicent tournait à nouveau la tête vers lui, lui rendant finalement son sourire.

« Suffit que tu ailles voir Pansy, » répondit-il en passant un bras sur ses épaules. « Tu lui manques, tu sais. »

Il termina d'enrouler son bras autour d'elle, avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'enlacer. Il fut surpris de la force avec laquelle Millicent lui répondit, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Il était certain que sa camarade finirait par aller voir sa meilleure amie, et que les choses s'arrangeraient lorsqu'elles se décideraient à mettre leur orgueil de côté.

Après avoir salué la Slytherin, le blond s'éloigna rapidement, toujours aussi enthousiasme de voir Thybalt. Il n'aperçut pas le désespoir qui s'emparait à nouveau de Millicent, qui le regardait partir.

ㄨㄨㄨ

Un soupir de contentement échappa à Harry, alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans la Forêt Interdite. L'avantage de marcher dans une forêt intitulée interdite, avec toutes les histoires horrifiques qui étaient racontées à son sujet, c'est qu'on était certain de ne pas croiser personne. Naturellement, il y avait toujours des chances pour que les créatures amenant les histoires se pointent le bout du nez, mais le Gryffindor ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir s'évader entre les arbres. En même temps, il avait croisé Voldemort, affronté une armée d'araignées, rencontré des centaures et un géant… sur quoi pouvait-il tomber qui serait pire que ses expériences?

Lorsqu'il entendit un rire cristallin, le brun se figea de la tête aux pieds, à l'affût. L'éclat se fit entendre une nouvelle fois et Harry se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il n'avait pas pensé trop vite. Puis, après avoir convenu que le rire provenait de sa droite – là où la forêt se terminait – il reprit sa marche, soulagé. C'était sans aucun doute des élèves qui s'amusaient à l'orée des bois. Curieux, il se dirigea dans la direction des voix qu'il parvenait à entendre de mieux en mieux. Malgré qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas les voir, il était certain que les voix appartenaient à des gens qu'ils connaissaient.

La surprise l'envahit lorsqu'il découvrit Draco Malfoy dans les bras de Thybalt Ravensdale, un ami qu'il avait connu par l'entreprise de Luna. Il pouvait voir Malfoy, les bras autour du cou du garçon plus grand, rire aux paroles de son – quoi? Petit-ami? Fréquentation? Harry ne le savait pas, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée qu'une quelconque relation avait lieu entre les deux jeunes hommes. D'accord, l'orientation du blond n'était plus un secret depuis la cinquième année (il avait toujours eu des airs, même si ce n'était pas si prononcé) mais il ignorait complètement les préférences de Thybalt. Peut-être venait-il de trouver la réponse à sa question, le pourquoi personne n'avait conscience qu'une romance se déroulait entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux, Harry s'éloigna. Il avait bien l'intention de parler de ce qu'il venait de voir avec Thybalt, la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait l'impression que c'était de ses affaires, seulement, il connaissait bien Malfoy. Pouvait-il vraiment offrir au Ravenclaw des sentiments sincères? Le brun secoua la tête, tout en se faisant la remarque qu'au fond, il ne connaissait pas vraiment son rival. Ils avaient beau avoir entretenu une parfaite rivalité depuis la première année, ils ne s'étaient jamais assis pour discuter de leur vie, ou de comment ils agissaient lorsqu'ils ne se tiraient pas les cheveux de la tête. Il revoyait le visage souriant, relâché du Slytherin alors qu'il profitait de la présence de Thybalt. Même s'il avait été caché un peu plus loin, Harry pouvait presque jurer avoir vu ses yeux gris briller d'une lueur argenté.

Il sortit finalement de la forêt, à quelques pas de la cabane d'Hagrid. Mais perdu dans ses pensées comme il l'était, il continua son chemin, sans même jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si le demi-géant était présentement chez lui. Dans sa tête, il repassait le rêve qu'il avait fait quelques jours plus tôt à propos de Malfoy et Zabini. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être frustré d'avoir vu la scène à travers les yeux de Voldemort, l'empêchant de voir ce que Draco avait fait une fois qu'il était entré dans le salon. Dans l'état où il avait trouvé le noir, c'était certain que c'était lui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais comment? Zabini était presque déjà mort, avec le sortilège qui lui avait déchiré la poitrine. En repensant aux insultes que le garçon avait jetées à la tête de Voldemort après qu'il ait tué son ami, Harry ne put empêcher l'admiration qu'il éprouvait soudainement pour le Slytherin. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui aurait eu pareil courage.

Décidément, les Slytherin lui montraient des côtés d'eux qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnés. Il pouvait presque comprendre pourquoi Hermione semblait soudainement les apprécier. Presque.

ㄨㄨㄨ

Deux jours plus tard, Harry avait son cours de Sortilèges avec les Ravenclaw. Il avait essayé de discuter avec Thybalt quelques fois déjà de ce qu'il avait été témoin, mais il c'était dégonflé à chaque fois. S'il prenait le temps d'être sincère avec lui-même, il réalisait qu'il ignorait comment aborder le sujet et ignorait même pourquoi il tenait tant à en discuter avec son camarade. Peut-être voulait-il montrer au grand batteur qu'il n'avait pas à cacher ses préférences? En fait, il savait que sa véritable motivation était de soulager Thybalt comme il aimerait être soulagé de sa propre situation. Il se disait que, même s'il était avec Malfoy, Harry aurait maintenant un ami avec lequel parler d'autres gars, quelqu'un avec qui il ne serait pas mal à l'aise de discuter ouvertement de sa bisexualité. Car oui, Harry Potter était bisexuel, même s'il n'arrivait pas à en parler.

Il fut interrompu de ses pensées lorsque Thybalt arriva soudainement à ses côtés, le souffle court. Juste à temps, car Flitwick venait de s'installer sur son bureau et avait refermé la porte d'un coup de baguette magique. Harry releva ses sourcils alors que le Ravenclaw essayait de reprendre son souffle le plus silencieusement possible. Lorsque ce fut le cas, le brun s'assura que le professeur était concentré sur sa théorie avant de se pencher vers son ami.

« Quelle est la raison de ton retard, Raven? » chuchota-t-il avec un sourire.

Raven était le surnom qu'avait hérité Thybalt après qu'il ait démontré ses prouesses comme batteur. Tout le monde savait qu'il était un véritable danger, et on disait souvent de lui qu'il aurait pu entrer dans l'équipe des Slytherin sans problème. Raven, diminutif de son nom de famille, de sa maison et aussi traduction anglaise de l'oiseau de malheur qu'est le corbeau, ne pouvait que lui aller comme un gant.

« En bonne compagnie, » lui fut-il répondu. Thybalt ajouta le geste à ses paroles en faisant un clin d'œil au Gryffindor.

Celui-ci hésitait quant à sa réaction. Après tout, il savait pertinemment que le Ravenclaw venait de passer du bon temps avec Draco Malfoy, à moins qu'il ne soit avec plusieurs personnes en même temps, ce qu'il doutait. Il se décida finalement à garder son sourire.

« Et qui est-ce? » demanda innocemment Harry, essayant de voir jusqu'où Thybalt était prêt à partager.

« C'est un secret, » fut la réponse qui amena une moue déçue au Survivant.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu caches des choses à ton vieil ami, hein? »

« Tu es le premier à garder tes aventures cachées, je te rappelle, » répliqua le Ravenclaw avec un sourire satisfait.

Harry ouvrit la bouche une fois, puis la referma. Il venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Jetant un regard noir à son camarade, il se tourna vers l'avant de la classe, sans manquer le rire amusé de Thybalt. Naturellement, le brun avait sous-estimé l'intelligence de l'autre garçon. Parfois, dû à sa stature démontrant qu'il était un excellent joueur de Quidditch, Harry oubliait que sous celle-ci se cachait un cerveau développé, semblable à celui d'Hermione.

Le Gryffindor n'avait pas mille solutions, s'il voulait faire parler son ami. Soit il jouait à la sincérité en lui révélant sa propre attirance pour les hommes, soit il usait de sa ruse pour malencontreusement révéler quelque chose qu'il savait.

« Tu sais, » dit-il finalement en se retournant vers Thybalt, « peu importe qui il est, je ne te jugerais pas. »

« Il? » demanda prudemment le garçon en gigotant malgré lui sur sa chaise.

_Il tire, il marque!_ s'enchanta intérieurement le brun en se retenant pour ne pas réagir devant son ami mal à l'aise.

« Oh, j'ai dit il? » continua innocemment le brun en passant une main dans ses cheveux élégamment décoiffés. « J'ai dû me tromper, mais n'aurais-je pas misé dans le mile sans le savoir, Raven? Tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise. »

Harry se fit ensuite la remarque qu'il aurait dû y aller avec une autre réponse. Le malaise de Thybalt sembla soudainement disparaitre, laissant place à la suspicion.

« Serais-ce pour la même raison que tu n'as pas voulu nous partager le nom de tes conquêtes, Harry? » lui répliqua le Ravenclaw en imitant le ton de voix de son camarade.

Le principal concerné, lui, ne savait plus où se placer. Il savait Ravensdale intelligent, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Et lorsqu'il vu le sourire victorieux étirer les lèvres de ce dernier, il grogna.

« Quinze heures, dans le Grand Hall, » grogna-t-il en se retournant définitivement vers le petit professeur.

« Oh, serais-ce un rendez-vous, Harry? Je suis déjà si impatient! » conclut Thybalt en utilisant une fausse voix séductrice.

L'attrapeur ne put retenir un petit rire amusé, ainsi qu'un petit « stupide » murmuré en direction de l'autre garçon. Il termina en lui frappant le bras de son poing, amenant un faux air scandalisé du Ravenclaw.

Ce qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas, par contre, était les yeux exorbités de Parvati Patil, assise juste derrière eux. Elle n'avait pas manqué un mot de l'échange, ni des insinuations.

ㄨㄨㄨ

« Entrez! » s'exclama Albus Dumbledore lorsqu'il entendit trois petits coups secs contre la porte menant à son bureau.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus Snape prenait place dans le siège face au directeur. Il zieuta immédiatement le plat de bonbons au citron, sans toutefois bouger pour en attraper un. Voyant l'envie dans les prunelles foncées du professeur de Potions, Albus poussa lentement le plat dans la direction de l'homme qui déclina obstinément de la tête. Ils devaient discuter d'affaires urgentes, et le goût succulent des bonbons n'aiderait pas la concentration légendaire de l'ancien Slytherin.

« Qu'avez-vous à me partager aujourd'hui, Severus? » demanda donc le vieux sorcier en cédant à la tentation d'engloutir une sucrerie.

« Cela concerne la situation présente de Mr Malfoy, Professeur, » répondit l'espion de son éternelle voix de nonchalance.

Albus hocha lentement la tête. Bien qu'il se douta déjà de la nature future de la discussion, il ne pipa pas un mot pour laisser le loisir à son interlocuteur d'affirmer ses soupçons. Ce qu'il espérait surtout, c'était d'apprendre la limite des connaissances de Voldemort concernant le sujet. Il savait que plus le Lord Noir en savait, plus l'avenir du jeune Malfoy s'en trouverait affecter ainsi que celle de son compagnon Blaise Zabini. Malgré le fait indéniable que Voldemort finirait par avoir lui aussi toutes les cartes en main, il voulait gagner du temps pour mettre une stratégie en place et peut-être, si la chance était avec eux, leur éviter de nouvelles souffrances. Aussi, il voulait permettre aux garçons de profiter encore de leur ignorance, avant qu'ils ne doivent s'asseoir face à une vérité qui serait sans aucun doute assez difficile à avaler.

ㄨㄨㄨ

Comme convenu, Harry et Thybalt s'était rejoint dans le Grand Hall à quinze heures tapante. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir planifié une rencontre, puisqu'ils trouvèrent Parvati et Lavander quelques mètres derrière eux. Très conscients des réputations de commères des deux élèves, ils décidèrent que le meilleur endroit pour discuter sans soucis d'oreilles indiscrètes était le terrain de Quidditch. Ils partirent donc dans cette direction, ignorant délibérément les deux jeunes filles toujours à leurs trousses, discutant de tout et de rien. Il y avait toutefois un sentiment agaçant qui gagnait les tripes des deux sorciers, qui se demandaient pourquoi elles avaient soudainement envie d'entendre leur discussion. Ils mirent toutefois leur inquiétude de côté une fois qu'ils s'éloignèrent du sol, un Souafle dans les mains. Juste pour s'assurer de la disparition définitive de Parvati et Lavander, ils jouèrent un moment avant de se rejoindre au milieu du terrain, là où le vent dissimulerait leur altercation.

« Alors Harry, serais-tu intéressé de me révéler ce que tu sais sur moi? » demanda Thybalt d'un ton détaché, même si le brun pouvait le voir resserrer inconsciemment ses mains autour du manche de son balai.

« Je t'aie vu avec Malfoy, l'autre jour, » expliqua-t-il aussitôt, désireux de faire partir le malaise de Thybalt le plus rapidement possible. « J'étais dans la forêt et… bon, ça ne prend pas la tête d'un sphinx pour savoir ce qui se passait entre vous deux, » conclut-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il posa finalement son regard sur le Ravenclaw. Grand et musclé, il avait de courts cheveux bruns, tirant parfois sur le blond, qu'il tenait toujours dans les airs. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu océan, qui était ressortis par le léger bronzage du garçon. Encore une fois, Harry ne put que se faire la remarque que son ami été beau, et qu'il ne devrait pas autant s'en faire pour son orientation. Après tout, le monde magique possédait une grande ouverture d'esprit. Oui, l'homosexualité avait déjà été mal vue, mais les temps avaient depuis longtemps changés. Le Gryffindor connaissait mieux que de lui rappeler ce fait, se doutant bien qu'il devait avoir autre chose dans la tête de son compagnon.

« Oh, » ne put que répondre Thybalt, en regardant fixement ses mains.

« Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de soucis, pas vrai? » ajouta rapidement le brun. « C'est certain, avec Malfoy comme copain, j'ai des questions à me poser sur ta santé mentale, mais pour le reste, c'est OK. »

Comme espérer, Raven éclata de rire avant de regarder à nouveau Harry, son amusement toujours présent sur son visage. Il secoua un instant la tête, avant de se pencher vers l'avant, de façon conspiratrice.

« Tu serais agréablement surpris si tu apprenais à connaître Draco, » se contenta de répondre le batteur.

« Ça va aller, je ne tiens pas à embarquer dans la compétition pour voler le cœur de Malfoy, » rigola-t-il, bientôt suivit de son ami.

« Ce n'est pas pour mettre notre attention ailleurs que sur moi, » commença le Ravenclaw en haussant les sourcils, « mais je crois que tu me dois quelques explications aussi. »

L'amusement du brun disparut aussitôt de son visage. C'était à son tour de se sentir mal à l'aise, malgré qu'il ignorait exactement pourquoi. Après tout, il connaissait la situation de son ami, maintenant, et il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Seulement, il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à discuter de ses expériences avec la gente masculine, tout simplement parce qu'il se sentait encore coupable. Il pouvait toujours en parler en surface, parler de ces anciennes aventures, sans rentrer dans les détails de son récent fiasco.

« Il n'a pas grand-chose à dire, » commenta Harry en relevant les yeux vers Thybalt. « Je joue dans les deux équipes, même si aux yeux de tout le monde, j'ai toujours le même maillot sur le dos. »

Les deux garçons ne purent empêcher le sourire amusé de venir prendre possession de leurs lèvres. Ils souriaient comme deux imbéciles, heureux de pouvoir discuter d'un tel sujet tout en gardant la même familiarité. Peut-être que leur peur de se dévoiler était inutile, seulement ils pourraient en prendre conscience ensemble et se donner mutuellement un coup de main. Ils continuèrent de discuter encore un moment, chacun parlant de leurs anciennes expériences tout en gardant leur présent pour une prochaine fois. Entre temps, ils recommencèrent à jouer au Quidditch et passèrent une excellente fin d'après-midi.

* * *

À suivre...

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est une véritable motivation d'avoir les avis de lecteurs. Souvent, ça peut aider à peaufiner une partie de l'histoire, donc il me ferait plaisir de lire vos commentaires, vos idées, ou de répondre à vos questions si certaines choses ne sont pas claires.

Merci de prendre le temps de lire, c'est un vrai plaisir pour moi de partager mon histoire avec vous.


	3. Gossip and jealousy

**Notes de l'auteur :** Voici le troisième chapitre, malgré le peu d'avancement qui s'y trouve. Je me suis laissé un peu emporter sur les commérages et la jalousie mal placée, mais vous pourrez avoir un aperçu, à la fin du chapitre, de Lucius et de Voldy. Je remarque aussi que je laisse peu d'altercations entre Harry et Draco, seulement, ça s'en vient. N'hésitez pas non plus à reviewer, c'est réellement ma paie, ça aide ma motivation à tout mettre par écrit au lieu de rêvasser et ça prend qu'une ou deux minutes. Merci à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de le faire.

**Avertissements : **L'univers de J. K. Rowling, ainsi que ses personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas. Seulement, certains caractères seront un peu (ou beaucoup) OOC. L'histoire et Thybalt viennent toutefois de moi. Je ne tiens pas compte des deux derniers tomes d'Harry Potter, ni des Horcruxes. Enfin, le rating M est choisie pour la violence, les paroles crues ainsi que la présence de slash. **  
**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Et il vivra encore**

Chapitre III -

Gossip and jealousy

* * *

À Hogwarts, il ne fallait jamais sous estimer le pouvoir des ragots. Surtout lorsqu'un élève considéré comme populaire en faisait partit. Dans la rumeur du jour, on pouvait retrouver Harry Potter et son ami Thybalt Ravensdale, batteur de l'équipe de Ravenclaw. Peut-être que sa cote de popularité n'était pas aussi haute que certains Gryffindor ou Slytherin, mais le splendide jeune homme n'avait pas eu besoin d'un certain Voldemort ou d'une famille adepte de Magie Noire pour avoir son propre fan-club. Non, il n'avait qu'à être lui-même et marcher dans le corridor en flashant son sourire brillant. Ce matin-là, les yeux étaient tournés vers lui plus que d'habitude, seulement Thybalt ne s'en trouvait que très peu affecté. Au contraire, il continuait d'offrir ses sourires à la pelle, avant qu'il n'aperçoive au loin le brun avec qui il avait passé, la veille, toute son après-midi.

« Hé, Harry! » cria-t-il en accélérant le pas pour rattraper le brun.

Celui-ci s'était retourné et lui avait renvoyé son sourire. Après avoir glissé deux mots à ses amis, ils continuèrent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle alors que le batteur arrivait finalement à sa hauteur. Autour d'eux, les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle alors que les élèves les pointaient subtilement du doigt. Inconscients de tout ce brouhaha, les deux amis continuèrent de discuter, plus près l'un de l'autre que nécessaire. L'effet fut instantané et le bruit de confirmation se répandit rapidement entre tous les élèves.

À la table des Slytherin, un certain petit blond n'était pas de bonne humeur. Comme tout le monde dans cette école de jacasseurs, il avait entendu parler de cette nouvelle rumeur aussitôt qu'il avait rejoint sa place. Lui, il ne trouvait pas ça intéressant, il ne pensait pas que c'était mignon, il n'aimait pas le fait que supposément, Harry Potter allait faire une espèce de sortie du placard avec Thybalt Ravensdale. Il n'avait pas apprécié entendre dire que les deux garçons étaient bisexuels, qu'ils avaient eu de la difficulté à l'accepter mais qu'ensemble, la route serait plus facile. Il avait été un peu soulagé lorsqu'il avait entendu quelqu'un annoncer qu'il aurait mieux vu Thybalt avec Draco, mais le soulagement avait été de courte durée lorsqu'un autre avait dit que le couple d'Harry et Draco aurait été beaucoup plus passionnel. Après tous ces commentaires, Draco écrasait plus sa nourriture qu'il ne la mangeait, tout en lui lançant des regards meurtriers.

« Tu as bien conscience que tu n'es pas obligé d'assassiner ton petit-déjeuner avant de le manger? » lui demanda soudainement Blaise en se tournant vers lui.

Draco tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction. « Ce matin, on dirait bien que c'est nécessaire. »

Blaise haussa les sourcils alors qu'il regardait son meilleur ami lui faire un sourire forcé, puis se retourner pour continuer son dur traitement sur la pauvre assiette et son malchanceux contenu.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends? Tu étais aussi de bonne humeur qu'on peut l'espérer le matin avant que tu ne boives ton café et maintenant qu'il est devant toi, ton humeur est passé de OK à massacrante, » continua de le questionner son meilleur ami tout en mimant d'une main la barre du OK, puis en installant sa deuxième main beaucoup plus bas pour bien représenter l'humeur massacrante.

« Rien, » grommela le blond en laissant tomber sa fourchette.

« Tu es certain que ça n'a rien à voir avec cette nouvelle rumeur? » le questionna calmement Theodore Nott en jetant un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Blaise.

Draco se retient de justesse de lancer sa tasse de caféine sur son ami. Theo était intelligent, vif et toujours là pour ramener les discussions sur le droit chemin. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'y pensait même pas. Ses répliques arrivaient dans sa tête et il les communiquait, réalisant du même coup à quel point elles faisaient du sens. Parfois, le blond se surprenait à envier le talent caché du garçon ou sinon, comme présentement, il se surprenait à vouloir le rendre muet. Avec ses cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, son teint légèrement hâlé et ses yeux d'une spectaculaire couleur mauve, il n'avait rien à envier des autres. Seulement, Theo était plutôt renfermé sur lui-même, et c'était difficile de découvrir ce qui se cachait dans sa tête. À moins que l'on ne se nomme Draco Malfoy, qui commençait à suspecter que son ami ressentait quelque chose envers Blaise, à qui il lançait de plus en plus des regards qui se voulaient discrets.

« C'est vrai que c'est un drôle de hasard, » agréa le noir, maintenant suspicieux.

« Et pourquoi cette rumeur m'affecterait-elle? » répondit Draco, qui sentait son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

Il détestait mentir à Blaise. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il respectait la décision de Thybalt de garder, pour l'instant, leur relation cachée. C'était difficile d'avouer son orientation sexuelle, surtout lorsqu'on n'était pas complètement fixé. Ça expliquait donc très bien le pourquoi Draco était de si mauvaise humeur, rugissant intérieurement que c'était avec lui et Thybalt que cette rumeur aurait dû cerner, pas avec Potter. Il se taisait toutefois, jouant la carte de la nonchalance.

« On ne le sait pas, mais je dois avouer qu'aussitôt que je t'aie parlé de cette rumeur, ton humeur a changé du tout au tout, » s'impliqua alors Pansy, qu'il maudit jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

« Absolument pas, » nia le blond, se sentant de plus en plus coincé. « C'est juste que mon café n'est pas très bon, » expliqua-t-il en balayant le sujet d'un geste de la main.

« Et nous savons tous qu'un Draco Malfoy sans café satisfaisant est un Draco Malfoy bougonnant, » conclut Blaise sans toutefois avoir l'air convaincu.

Draco se contenta de lui sourire, avant de se lever précipitamment et annoncer qu'il avait oublié son devoir de métamorphose sur son lit. Puisqu'ils commençaient avec le Professeur McGonagall, ses amis le saluèrent avec un sourire. Tous, sauf Blaise, qui le regardait toujours avec les sourcils relevés, suspicieux. Le blond essaya de lui faire son sourire le plus innocent possible et s'excusa rapidement, sans un regard en arrière. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le noir était sur ses talons. Il cherchait désespérément une échappatoire, quelque chose qui l'aiderait un tant soit peu à retarder l'inévitable. Lorsqu'il sortit finalement de la Grande Salle, il jeta un regard rapide derrière lui en espérant que Blaise ait changé d'avis. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas et dans sa malchance, il percuta solidement quelqu'un, ce qui lui coupa la respiration.

« Oh, pressé d'aller quelque part, Malfoy? » demanda une voix que Draco ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il roula des yeux, avant de se souvenir de quelque chose de primordial. La rumeur courait présentement que Potter sortait avec SON petit-ami en cachette. Pourtant, aux dernières nouvelles, la seule relation secrète que Thybalt avait, c'était avec lui. À moins qu'il ne soit du genre à courir plusieurs lapins à la fois, mais ça le surprendrait. Pour en revenir à l'instant présent, Potter le regardait tout en le retenant par l'épaule (puisqu'il avait presque été renversé en le percutant) et à sa plus grande frustration, Thybalt était juste en face d'eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Il se trouve que oui, Potter, je suis pressé de m'éloigner de vous deux et de votre précieux nid d'amour, » feula-t-il en pointant les garçons un à un.

« De quoi tu parles, Draco? » demanda son petit-ami, visiblement surpris.

Aussi surpris que l'était Potter, d'ailleurs. Comme ça, ils n'avaient pas encore entendu parler de la présente rumeur? Draco ouvrit donc la bouche, désireux de leur faire découvrir, lorsque Blaise passa soudainement un bras autour de ses épaules, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Allons discuter de tout ça plus loin, les gars, l'attention est déjà assez sur nous, » dit-il en signalant de la tête les curieux qui n'essayaient même pas de se cacher.

Le blond déglutit en lançant un regard inquiet à son meilleur ami. Il ne la sentait vraiment pas, cette discussion…

ㄨㄨㄨ

Dix minutes plus tard, les quatre garçons étaient installés dans une classe vide. Blaise était debout devant la porte, tandis que Draco balançait tranquillement ses pieds en bas du bureau de Professeur où il était assis. Face à lui se tenait Thybalt et Harry, le premier appuyé contre un bureau les bras croisés, l'autre assis sur un pupitre, ses bras installés derrière lui, soutenant son poids et sa position assise.

« Maintenant qu'on est loin des oreilles indiscrètes, peut-on savoir ce qui se passe? » demanda le Gryffindor, les sourcils froncés.

« Une rumeur circule, ce matin, » commença Blaise en croisant ses bras à son tour. « Elle stipule que Ravensdale et toi formiez un couple prêt à sortir du placard. »

« QUOI? » s'exclamèrent les deux principaux concernés d'une même voix. Ils se regardèrent brusquement, une lueur de compréhensible passant sur leur visage, après le choc. « Parvati Patil, » conclurent-ils encore une fois parfaitement synchronisés.

De là où se situait Blaise, qui observait son meilleur ami, il ne put deviner lequel des deux garçons, installés près l'un de l'autre, reçu le regard noir de Draco. Les deux joueurs de Quidditch continuèrent quelques instants de parler, venant à la conclusion que Patil avait du entendre leur conversation de la veille, et c'est pourquoi elle les avait suivie avec Lavander lorsqu'ils s'étaient rejoints dans le Grand Hall. Puis, ils retournèrent leur attention au présent.

« C'était pour ça, ta remarque désobligeante? » questionna encore Harry en regardant le blond.

Celui-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de la tourner vers le noir, qui essayait de mettre toutes les pièces du puzzle en place.

« Draco ici présent, » continua-t-il en laissant son regard voguer sur chaque visage, « n'a pas été très content d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Ce qui me pousse à croire qu'on me cache quelque chose, » conclut-il.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure en jetant un regard furtif à Blaise, qui regardait à présent les deux autres garçons. Ravensdale semblait figé, sûrement encore bloqué au passage où son orientation faisait le fruit des ragots. Il immobilisa son attention sur Potter, qui regardait l'action du blond avec attention, presque inconsciemment. Il semblait choqué, mais pour quelle raison? La même que le Ravenclaw, ou bien à cause qu'il envisageait la suite de la conversation?

« Blaise, on pourrait s'en parler plus - »

« Non, Draco, » le coupa son meilleur ami en reportant son attention sur lui. « Je veux savoir avec lequel tu passes tout ton temps libre et _maintenant_, » grogna-t-il en faisant un pas vers l'avant.

Le regard argenté retourna rapidement sur les deux victimes de commérages, puis revient vers le noir. Il bougea inconfortablement sur le bureau, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il ne répondit pas, et Blaise en profita pour jeter un nouveau regard à la scène complète. Harry avait les sourcils froncés et le regard fixé sur Draco, tandis que Ravensdale semblait lentement revenir à lui en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Puisque personne ne semblait fringant à l'idée de lui répondre, il décide d'émettre des hypothèses.

« Tu sors secrètement avec Potter et tu avais trop peur de ma réaction pour m'en parler? » dit-il en avançant encore un peu. « Avec toute la rivalité, tu croyais que je le prendrais mal? » continua-t-il en enregistrant lentement les expressions qui se dessinaient autour de lui.

Draco semblait sidéré qu'il ait pu penser une chose pareille. En fait, Potter abordait la même expression et les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient, la bouche ouverte. Thybalt était maintenant celui qui fronçait les sourcils, avant d'avancer pour se mettre aux côtés du Slytherin immobile.

« Il se trouve, Zabini, que c'est avec _moi_ que Draco sort, » dit-il en apposant une main possessive sur la cuisse de son petit-ami.

Revenant de son choc concernant une autre remarque concernant Potter et lui en tant que couple, Draco regarda un instant la main de Thybalt, puis son expression, avant de se tourner vers Blaise qui les regardait d'un regard mauvais. Dans les yeux bleus, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si le noir était furieux du fait qu'il lui avait mentit, du soudain geste protecteur et possessif de Thybalt ou le fait qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un que Blaise n'aimait pas particulièrement. Naturellement, il ne croyait pas qu'il aimait plus Potter, mais il avait une rivalité plus dure avec le Ravenclaw. Alors que Potter et lui avait semi enterré la hache de guerre, ces deux là ne manquaient jamais une occasion de frapper l'autre où ça faisait mal.

« Une nouvelle tactique pour que j'ai envie de te foutre en bas d'une tour, Ravensdale? »

« Non, Zabini, il se trouve que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour, peut-être réussiras-tu un jour à trouver quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour t'en offrir. »

« Je suis prêt à parier que Draco a plus d'amour pour moi qu'il n'en aura jamais pour toi. »

« L'amour fraternel n'arrive pas à la cheville de l'amour véritable. »

Blaise ne put empêcher un rire sarcastique avant de poursuivre, « j'opterais plus pour le genre passionnel. Réussis-tu à lui donner assez de passion? »

« Tu fais référence à votre petite amourette de cet été? Je croyais que ça n'avait rapport qu'au fait qu'il t'avait sauvé la vie. Après un choc pareil, il est normal d'être déboussolé émotionnellement. »

Draco émit un petit bruit plaintif, n'ayant aucune envie de revenir sur cet été. Harry fixa ses yeux sur lui, oubliant l'espace d'un instant la dispute qui l'avait, sur le coup, prit de court. « Ça va aller? » demanda-t-il silencieusement à Malfoy, qui lui répondit d'un brusque hochement de tête. Ils reportèrent alors leur attention sur la querelle.

« - qu'on réalise ce que l'on souhaite vraiment! »

« Mais Zabini, je crois que vous vous êtes laissés au bout du compte, non? Ça explique pour quoi c'est moi qui suis avec lui, aujourd'hui. »

Blaise ouvrait la bouche une nouvelle fois, maintenant véritablement furieux, mais Draco décida qu'il en avait assez entendu. Il se leva brusquement et foudroya et son petit-ami, et son meilleur ami.

« Ça suffit! Blaise, tu peux comprendre pourquoi j'étais réticent à t'en parler, à présent que vous vous criez des injures et toi, » dit-il en se retournant vers le Ravenclaw, « tu m'avais _promis_ que lorsque Blaise serait mit au courant, tu ferais un effort! Vous me faites chier! » conclut-il en tapant fortement son pied sur le plancher.

La dispute prit fin et l'attention de tous se tourna vers le petit blond enragé. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis Harry gloussa, faisant de son mieux pour réprimer le rire qui l'habitait tout entier. Lorsqu'il vit que de toute manière, les trois garçons le regardaient déjà bizarrement, il éclata franchement de rire.

« Malfoy… qui tape du pied… lorsqu'il est fâché… mwahahaha… » réussit-il à articuler pour expliquer son soudain éclat.

Explication qui fut comme la goutte faisant déborder le vase. Tout en poussant un râle de rage, il frappa Harry sur le bras, avant de faire subir le même sort à Thybalt et Blaise. Les trois émirent un glapissement indigné alors que Draco quittait prestement la salle de classe. Pour la deuxième fois en une courte période de temps, le blond claqua fortement la porte dans sa colère en présence du Gryffindor, qui ne put à nouveau qu'offrir ses sympathies à cette dernière. Il se retient de rire à nouveau alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était maintenant seul avec les deux autres, qui se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

ㄨㄨㄨ

Lorsqu'il Apparut dans la forêt menant au Manoir Jedusor, Lucius Malfoy arriva nez à nez avec quelques autres Death Eater, qui tentaient de restreindre un prisonnier. Il releva un sourcil en question silencieuse, et fut rapidement répondu par le patriarche des Parkinson.

« C'est Aberforth Dumbledore, » expliqua-t-il en s'approchant. « Le Seigneur va être ravi de voir que nous l'avons enfin attrapé. »

« Il semble pourtant vous donner beaucoup de difficultés, » commenta l'homme blond de son éternelle voix froide et paresseuse.

« Nous allons venir à bout de lui, » grogna Parkinson en jetant un regard assassin à Aberforth.

« Un Impardonnable vous aiderait sûrement, » continua-t-il en tournant lui aussi son attention sur le sorcier furieux.

« Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne nous l'aurait pas interdit, ça serait déjà fait, » répondit Parkinson avant de crier, « HÉ! Ça suffit maintenant, êtes-vous donc tous des incapables? »

Un léger rictus déforma le visage pâle de Lucius, qui s'éloigna rapidement. Il devait rejoindre Lord Voldemort dans quelques minutes, et il ne voulait pas le faire attendre. Il n'était pas du genre patient, et lorsqu'on arrivait à bien le comprendre, on savait qu'il valait même mieux éviter les imprévus lors de missions. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une punition dès plus douloureuse attendait le malheureux qui serait retardé, peu importe les raisons.

Sous ses pas craquaient les branches et les feuilles mortes, un bruit omniprésent maintenant qu'il s'était éloigné du combat que produisait le frère d'Albus Dumbledore. Lucius ignorait ce que comptait en faire le Maître, mais il n'allait certainement pas en faire part à Parkinson et aux autres Death Eater, qui avaient dû écouter leur court échange. S'il l'ignorait, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Voldemort préparait quelque chose de gros. S'il avait de la chance ce soir, peut-être que Malfoy pourrait apprendre quelques détails.

Une fois à l'intérieur du Manoir, le fidèle se dirigea sans attendre vers les Oubliettes. Le Seigneur lui avait mentionné de l'y rejoindre rapidement, ce qui avait attisé la curiosité de Lucius. Peut-être que cette destination avait un rapport avec la capture de Dumbledore. Comme à l'habitude, les cachots étaient froids et humides d'une fine pellicule d'eau. Une moue dédaigneuse étira ses traits aristocratiques alors qu'il commençait sa marche dans les donjons, qui puaient l'urine, le métal et le manque d'hygiène. Jamais Lucius n'avait vu les cachots autant rempli, le rendant encore plus intrigué. Son regard ne s'arrêtait sur aucun prisonnier, qu'il devinait toutefois tous sorciers. Quels que soient les plans de Voldemort, le Death Eater était convaincu qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à garder des sang-de-bourdes en vie sous son toit, même s'ils se mourraient tranquillement dans les Oubliettes.

« Ah, mon fidèle Lucius, te voilà enfin, » résonna la voix sifflante et à la fois douce, du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Bonsoir, Maître, » répondit l'homme en s'agenouillant à ses pieds.

« Relève-toi, nous avons tant à faire, » déclara Voldemort avec un ton d'affection.

Lucius se releva, abordant son habituel masque de fierté, ce qui contrastait fortement avec l'action qu'il venait de poser. Il releva les yeux sur ceux d'un rouge sanglant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Maître? » demanda-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, évidence même de son interrogation.

Un sourire mi-amusé, mi-cruel prit place sur le visage blafard de son interlocuteur.

« Suis-moi, je préfèrerais te montrer, » répondit Voldemort en se retournant vers la porte qu'il venait de traverser pour venir à la rencontre du blond.

« Me montrer quoi? » ne put-il toutefois s'empêcher de demander.

« Mon plan infaillible pour gagner cette guerre, Lucius, » fut la réponse passionnée, « une découverte de magie noire extraordinaire. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le fidèle eut l'impression de sentir son sang se geler dans ses veines, alors qu'un cri épouvantable déchirait la tranquillité qui régnait dans les Oubliettes. À cet instant, Malfoy était convaincu qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi curieux et impatient de toute sa vie.

* * *

À suivre...

Quelle est cette histoire entre les deux meilleurs amis Slytherin? Et les regards qu'Harry lançaient sans cesse à Draco? Mais surtout... quel est le plan machiavélique de Voldemort?

Toutes ces réponses dans les prochains chapitres de Et il vivra encore.

(Merci de lire et surtout, merci de prendre une minute pour me partager vos impressions)


	4. Drop the goose

**Notes de l'auteur :** Bonjour, bonsoir, comme vous pouvez le voir, le quatrième chapitre est en ligne! Je sais, je sais, je me suis laisser désirée pour cette nouvelle entrée, mais entre les examens et les douze heures de travail par jour, ma vie était bien rempli. Bref, pour me faire pardonner, la première vraie discussion entre Harry et Draco se trouve dans ce chapitre. En même temps, je ne suis pas à cent pour cent fière de leur altercation, mais bon, il faut bien commencer quelque part. Vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles!

**Avertissements : **L'univers de J. K. Rowling, ainsi que ses personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas. Seulement, certains caractères seront un peu (ou beaucoup) OOC. L'histoire et Thybalt viennent toutefois de moi. Je ne tiens pas compte des deux derniers tomes d'Harry Potter, ni des Horcruxes. Enfin, le rating M est choisie pour la violence, les paroles crues ainsi que la présence de slash.

**À prendre note :** Après quatre chapitres, je crois que vous avez compris la chanson avec les avertissements, c'est pourquoi c'était mon dernier copier/coller de cette section. Si quelque chose d'un futur contenu pourrait choquer, je mettrais une courte note, mais c'est tout.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Et il vivra encore**

Chapitre IV -

Drop the goose

* * *

La neige tourbillonnait au gré du vent, parsemant les terres d'Hogwarts d'une poudre glacée. Les élèves évitaient l'extérieur le plus possible, et c'est pourquoi Blaise Zabini était confortablement installé sous un sapin, emmitouflé dans sa longue cape chauffante. Fixant le lac glacé, il réfléchissait aux deux derniers jours. La rumeur concernant Potter et Ravensdale ne courrait plus, puisque le Ravenclaw avait pris sur lui pour envoyer un hibou à ses parents, avant de s'afficher publiquement avec Draco. Lui, naturellement, était aux anges et avait pardonné son petit-ami pour la querelle qui avait eu lieu entre les deux rivaux. Seulement, Blaise n'avait pas eu cette chance car le blond l'évitait toujours. Il avait changé le mot de passe pour se rendre à sa chambre de Préfet-en-chef et se mettait en équipe soit avec Pansy ou Theo pendant les cours. Blaise avait quand même surprit son meilleur ami en train de le regarder, mais Draco avait rapidement détourné le regard. À chaque fois que le noir tentait de lui parler, il trouvait une excuse pour s'en aller en courant. Cette situation commençait réellement à tomber sur les nerfs de Blaise.

Sans son Draco national, il se sentait bien seul. Naturellement, son côté social aurait pu l'amener à passer du temps avec ses autres amis, seulement, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de s'asseoir avec Draco et discuter. Après l'évènement dans la salle de classe, Blaise avait beaucoup de questions à poser au blond et d'autres choses à mettre au clair. Installé sous son arbre, il repensait à sa quatrième année, là où sa rivalité avec Thybalt Ravensdale avait commencé. Au début, les deux garçons s'entendaient à merveille, s'amusant à se lancer des défis à gauche et à droite. Puis était arrivé le gage où Blaise devait tenter de séduire la petite-amie de Thybalt, qui lui jouait supposément dans le dos. Il avait réussit, si bien d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait quittée le Ravenclaw pour le noir. Lui n'était pas vraiment intéressé mais elle avait quand même joué ses cartes de manière à rendre Thybalt furieux après Blaise. Il avait l'intention d'arranger les choses lorsque le batteur aurait perdu de sa colère, mais sans que le Slytherin ne le réalise, le jeu avait changé. Quand la fille qu'il courtisait depuis un moment, fille qui lui plaisait énormément, avait retourné sa veste pour partir avec Ravensdale, la guerre avait éclaté. C'était stupide que de perdre une amitié à cause des filles, toutefois Blaise n'allait pas aller s'excuser et regarder Raven partir avec la fille de ses rêves, alors que ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute. Avec les années, la tension ne s'était pas dissipée, montant les deux garçons au niveau de rivaux presque partout, déclassant même Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy qui eux, avaient perdu de leur rivalité avec les années.

Blaise soupira fortement et regarda la buée s'échapper de sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur tranquillement s'accélérer alors qu'il pensait à Ravensdale, mais surtout à sa situation amoureuse. Il sortait avec son meilleur ami. Draco lui avait mentit, lui avait caché quelque chose. Jamais il n'avait fait cela, et il commençait dû à la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Après Voldemort, seulement, c'était le cas pour beaucoup, donc le Mage Noir ne comptait pas vraiment, ou plutôt, il était dans une classe à part. Il avait peur de perdre Draco au profil de Ravensdale et il se trouvait con de ressentir une telle chose. Draco et lui étaient amis depuis la première année. Il était convaincu que le blond ne trouverait jamais personne d'autre avec qui il pourrait être aussi proche. C'était inconcevable qu'il le laisse tomber à cause d'une stupide amourette, non? Il soupira à nouveau, incertain. Avec le sujet de sa dispute avec Ravensdale devant Draco, Blaise avait peur que le Ravenclaw tente de rentrer dans la tête du blond que le noir avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Que s'il était autant jaloux et protecteur envers lui, c'était parce qu'il souhaitait avoir plus que de l'amitié avec lui. Et Blaise ne pourrait pas tout nier en bloc. Seulement, il devrait mettre les points sur les i et expliquer à Draco ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Oui, il aurait toujours des sentiments très forts pour le blond, mais il ne croyait pas en être amoureux. Si Blaise était obligé de passer sa vie avec un homme, il prendrait son meilleur ami sans hésiter. Après tout, Draco était le seul garçon avec qui il avait eu une expérience sexuelle et il souhaitait que ça reste ainsi. Oui, il était jaloux et protecteur, mais qui ne le serait pas avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu? Le blond lui avait sauvé la vie, et même s'ils ignoraient encore comment c'était arrivé, Blaise lui serait éternellement reconnaissant. Ça les avait rapprochés encore plus, si possible.

Une ombre noire se détacha du paysage clair, ramenant le Slytherin brusquement à la réalité. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de distinguer qui s'en venait vers lui. L'ombre ressemblait à une fille et il se prépara mentalement à la désarmer avec son plus beau sourire. Lorsqu'enfin il put discerner à qui il avait à faire, il n'eut même pas besoin de forcer ses lèvres à s'étirer.

« Granger! Mais quelle agréable surprise, » la salua-t-il en frappant la neige de sa main, l'invitant à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Zabini, » sourit-elle en s'assoyant.

La présence de la Gryffindor calma rapidement l'esprit orageux de Blaise. Depuis un moment, il avait remarqué qu'il cherchait souvent sa présence, quitte à inventer des excuses de devoirs de préfets pour la voir. À son plus grand bonheur, ça ne semblait pas déranger la brune qui en rajoutait elle aussi. Si quelques minutes plus tôt le noir était assaillit de pensées concernant son meilleur ami, maintenant, il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa charmante compagne. Elle lui plaisait, c'était évident.

« Que me vaut cet honneur? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant sa cape pour la mettre sur les épaules d'Hermione.

« En toute franchise, je te cherchais, » elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis repris, « je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'un peu de compagnie. »

Le sourire de Blaise s'effaça un instant, alors qu'il levait les yeux en direction du château. Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre avec les étudiants, le froid entre Draco et le noir n'était pas passé inaperçu. Après tout, ils étaient toujours ensemble et depuis l'annonce de Thybalt, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Les mauvaises langues (probablement encore Patil et Brown) s'étaient naturellement fait un plaisir de faire des hypothèses à ce sujet. Aux dernières nouvelles, tout le monde avait toujours su qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre Draco et Blaise, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ce dernier avait maintenant le cœur brisé.

« Si je simule une peine d'amour, tu vas me consoler? » répondit finalement le Slytherin en reportant son attention sur Hermione.

« J'aimerais mieux avoir ta vraie version de l'histoire, » rigola la brunette en secouant doucement la tête.

Blaise était maintenant face à un dilemme. Raconter ses anciennes histoires de cœur à la fille qu'il souhaitait séduire? Probablement pas la meilleure des idées. En même temps, il n'avait pas à faire à n'importe quelle fille, on parlait d'Hermione Granger, la plus intelligente élève d'Hogwarts et probablement d'ailleurs. Si elle lui demandait, c'est qu'elle voulait connaitre les faits et du même coup, en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de Blaise. Il se décida donc d'y aller avec la franchise.

« Seulement si tu es prête à écouter une longue histoire, » dit-il en lui offrant un nouveau sourire.

« C'est ce que je préfère, tu devrais le savoir, » l'encouragea la Gryffindor en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Très bien, » commença Blaise en prenant à nouveau appuie contre le tronc d'arbre. « Tout a commencé cet été, quand Draco m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine. Si tu veux, on en reparlera plus tard, » lorsqu'Hermione lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, il continua. « Après ça, Draco est venu passer le reste de l'été chez moi. Après _sa_ mort… nous étions assez émotifs. Avec le fait que j'avais presque perdu la vie moi aussi, nous avions l'impression d'avoir un lien particulier l'un avec l'autre. C'était comme si la magie nous avait liés, d'une certaine façon. Bref, tout ça pour dire que nos sentiments ont pris de l'ampleur, jusqu'à ce fameux soir où nous avions énormément bu. Je ne suis pas obligé de te faire un dessin sur le reste de la soirée? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

« Non, je peux facilement m'imaginer la scène, » rigola la brune, rire qui se communiqua à Blaise.

« Après cette nuit-là, on ne se lâchait plus. Mes parents ont commencé à interpeller Draco comme étant mon petit-ami et nous n'avions pas nié les faits. Sincèrement, j'ai de la difficulté à expliquer ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de nous. C'était tellement intense… Et je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas gay, donc c'était déroutant pour moi. Je n'avais jamais pensé à Draco de cette manière-là avant, ni à aucun autre garçon. D'ailleurs, je ne me reverrais pas tenter une aventure avec un gars. Sauf avec lui, » conclut-il en fixant à nouveau le lac gelé.

« Comment ça s'est terminé? » demanda Hermione, qui brulait d'en apprendre plus.

« J'ai finis par paniquer, » sourit tristement Blaise en jetant un regard à sa camarade. « Nous sommes sortit dans un bar, avec Pansy, vers la fin de l'été. Comme tu le sais, le monde sorcier est beaucoup plus ouvert que les moldus sur l'orientation sexuelle, et souvent beaucoup moins… efféminé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Enfin, Pansy avait décidé de nous amener dans un club gay moldu. L'ambiance m'a surpris, j'ai flippé et j'ai sauté sur la première fille hétéro que j'ai pu trouver. Mais je n'aie pas trompé Draco, il m'a plaqué avant, » conclut-il, les yeux dans le vague, visiblement mélancolique.

« Il n'a pas l'air de t'en vouloir, par contre, » s'essaya encore la Gryffindor.

« Non, non, pas du tout, » reprit Blaise en retrouvant à nouveau son sourire. « Au contraire, il a été compréhensif et m'a dit qu'il ne voulait me perdre pour rien au monde. Il préférait qu'on reste à notre stade de meilleurs amis et que l'on mette tous ces sentiments que l'on avait de la difficulté à gérer, de côté. »

Un silence accueillit ses dernières paroles. Loin d'être inconfortable, il laissait l'occasion aux deux adolescents de se perdre dans leurs pensées. Après quelques minutes, toutefois, Hermione se retourna brusquement vers le Slytherin qui dû se retenir de justesse pour ne pas bondir de frayeur. Il oublia rapidement son cœur affolé lorsqu'il vit une lueur propre à Granger illuminer ses prunelles foncées.

« Vous n'avez jamais donné plus de crédit à votre sentiment d'être maintenant lié? » questionna-t-elle avec son ton d'érudite qui plaisait tant à Blaise. « Il faudrait que tu me racontes ce qui s'est exactement passé la nuit où Malfoy t'as sauvé la vie, mais je suis certaine d'avoir déjà lu quelque chose qui pourrait nous éclairer, » ajouta-t-elle avec un regard qui semblait inviter le noir à parler, pour qu'elle puisse voir si sa théorie était bonne.

Malgré les douloureux souvenirs, il ne se fit pas prier.

ㄨㄨㄨ

Installé contre une fenêtre de la volière, où les oiseaux dormaient paisiblement, Draco s'adonnait à ses deux activités favorites. D'une main, il fumait une cigarette menthol et de l'autre, il buvait au goulot de sa bouteille Grey Goose, une luxueuse vodka moldue. Dû à son estomac pratiquement vide depuis deux jours, il sentait déjà les effets de l'alcool s'attaquer à son corps par un esprit brumeux, une tête tournante et un sourire libéré. Avant cet été, le blond n'avait jamais été un grand buveur ou un grand fumeur. Ça lui arrivait une fois de temps en temps de boire, comme tous les garçons de son âge, et c'était lorsqu'il avait consommé de l'alcool qu'il sortait le plus souvent son paquet de cigarettes. Il savait que Blaise n'aimait pas ses mauvaises habitudes, mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Draco ne pouvait arrêter, c'était l'alcool et les cigarettes. Car lorsqu'il n'avait aucune trace d'alcool dans son sang, il se sentait submergé, étourdi, même. Alors, le Slytherin s'allumait une cigarette pour calmer ses nerfs à vif et buvait à la première occasion pour faire disparaitre cette impression d'étouffement.

En parlant de Blaise… il ne put empêcher ses pensées de se diriger vers lui, son meilleur ami qu'il évitait depuis deux jours. On pouvait facilement faire le lien que si son estomac n'était pas bien rempli par les temps qui courraient, c'était à cause de cette situation. Depuis l'évènement avec Blaise, Thybalt, Potter et lui dans la salle de classe, Draco évitait le noir comme la peste. Ce soir-là, il s'était engueulé si fort avec son petit-ami qu'il s'était couché la gorge en feu. S'il avait pardonné à Thybalt, c'était parce qu'il avait été honnête avec lui, peut-être même un peu trop. Le batteur lui avait révélé qu'il était effrayé de le perdre au profit de Blaise, qu'il se doutait que si Blaise se décidait enfin à accepter son attirance pour les hommes (qui n'était pas si rare dans le monde sorcier), il lui volerait Draco sous le nez sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Ensuite, l'attrapeur avait fait la demande de passer la nuit seul, pour réfléchir. Ce fut probablement ça son erreur, se coucher en se questionnant sur ce qu'il ressentait pour son meilleur ami. En même temps, il voulait pouvoir affirmer à Thybalt que même si Blaise se réveillait un matin avec l'envie de le séduire à nouveau, il ne flancherait pas. Et pour ça, il devait s'assurer que le flot de sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé pour le noir cet été n'était rien de sérieux. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne pouvait mettre exactement le doigt sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais il y avait bel et bien des émotions qui l'avaient empêché de certifier à son petit-ami qu'il était dépourvu d'amour envers son meilleur ami.

Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas Harry arriver. Il fallait avouer que le brun avait fait attention d'être silencieux, sachant grâce à la Carte des Maraudeurs sur qui il tomberait dans la volière. Il avait tout prévu, jusqu'à son excuse pour s'être retrouvé ici. Après tout, il se doutait bien que Malfoy allait lui lancer un regard incrédule s'il lui annonçait comme ça qu'il était venu lui parler.

« Malfoy? » demanda-t-il finalement en faisant quelques pas dans la direction du blond.

Le principal concerné poussa un couinement de surprise en se retournant brusquement, échappant presque sa bouteille de vodka et sa cigarette au passage. Il regarda un instant le Gryffindor de ses yeux gris brumeux, avant de secouer la tête et reprendre ses esprits.

« J'ai presque échappé mon oie à cause de toi, Potter, » répondit-il avant de prendre une bouffée de cigarette.

« Ton oie? » s'interrogea Harry.

« Ma carafe de Grey Goose, » expliqua le blond en levant sa bouteille dans la direction de son interlocuteur, « goose veut dire oie. »

Le Gryffindor cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis tourna son attention sur la vodka.

« Effectivement, » dit-il finalement, incertain quant à ce que devait être sa réaction.

Il était venu jusqu'ici avec l'intention de parler à Malfoy et il espérait vraiment retirer quelque chose de cet échange. Le Gryffindor était de plus en plus curieux de découvrir ce qui s'était passé cet été et bien que Raven semblait être au courant, il se voyait mal l'interroger. Non, il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux amener ses questions à la source, qui présentait semblait être complètement bourré. Quand il avait entendu Zabini flirter avec Hermione, il avait aussi compris que Malfoy avait un penchant pour la cigarette. Toutefois, Harry ignorait que le Slytherin avait aussi un penchant pour l'alcool.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans ce fabuleux endroit? » le questionna Draco, sans remarquer l'examen minutieux que lui faisait passer le Gryffindor.

« Euh, je venais porter mon courrier, » répondit rapidement Harry en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Vraiment? » répondit le blond en haussant un sourcil, tournant finalement les yeux vers son rival. « Sans lettre et dans une température pareille? »

Après avoir jeté un regard à l'extérieur, le brun dû constater que son excuse ne valait pas une noise. Il rigola un peu avant de s'avancer vers Draco.

« Je ne crois pas qu'Hedwig serait contente d'être envoyée en pleine tempête de neige, » acquiesça-t-il. « Mais je peux toujours me contenter de la gâter un peu. »

Il sortit de l'intérieur de sa robe de Gryffindor, un sac de sucreries qu'il se dépêcha de secouer, attirant rapidement sa chouette immaculée. Harry laissa un rire ravi s'échapper de sa gorge alors qu'Hedwig se posait doucement sur son avant-bras en roucoulant joyeusement. Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, oubliant une nouvelle cigarette qui se fumait toute seule, concentré comme il était à observer le petit bonheur de Potter et sa chouette. Franchement, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait le rouge et or de si bon poil lorsqu'il était en sa présence. Lorsqu'il sentit sa clope lui brûler les doigts, il la jeta par la fenêtre en jurant, attirant l'attention d'Harry qui flattait la tête de sa chouette.

« Je ne voudrais pas déranger un si intime moment, » annonça le Slytherin en se levant, « donc je vais vous laisser entre maître et… chouette, » conclut-il en fixant l'oiseau, les sourcils froncés.

Puis, il fit un pas vers l'avant, un pas vers la droite, un pas vers l'avant, un pas vers l'arrière et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne Harry, qui le regardait en essayant de garder son sérieux. Il se doutait bien que le fait de rire de lui ne serait pas apprécié, et il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec le blondinet.

« Oh, pas la peine de partir, Malfoy. Tu sais, Hedwig n'est pas une grande parleuse et je meurs d'envie de discuter. Pas toi? »

« Euh, tu veux t'asseoir et discuter… avec _moi_? » répéta Draco en se pointant lui-même avec son doigt.

« Oui, bien sûr! Après tout, on est du même côté maintenant, non? »

_Et dix points pour Gryffindor pour cette question lancée avec subtilité. Bravo moi!_ Pensa le brun tout en retenant son petit sourire satisfait.

« Il semblerait, » répondit le Slytherin en fronçant les sourcils.

Sans quitter Potter des yeux, il recula vers la fenêtre à nouveau, réalisant qu'il avait quelques difficultés à se tenir sur ses jambes. Malheureusement pour lui, l'alcool qui lui donnait de la difficulté à rester droit, décida aussi de le faire trébucher. Harry, en voyant la scène crier au désastre, donna un coup sur son bras pour qu'Hedwig s'envole avant de se précipiter vers Draco, qu'il remonta vers lui en tirant fortement sur ses avant-bras. Il se ramassa avec le blond autour du cou, et passa rapidement un bras autour de ses hanches pour le stabiliser.

Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, où les deux garçons se fixaient sans bouger. Draco essayait visiblement de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, et pourquoi il se retrouvait soudainement dans les bras d'Harry Potter. Lui, en totale opposition, essayait de comprendre pourquoi le fait d'avoir un Draco Malfoy complètement bourré contre lui ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que les yeux gris, tirant sur l'argenté, de son ancien rival était magnifique. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis reprit le dessus. Mais il fut devancé lorsque le blond prit la parole.

« C'était une mauvaise idée, » fit-il remarquer en tournant la derrière lui, pour voir à quel distance se trouvait son siège.

En faisant cela, il resserra encore plus ses bras autour du cou d'Harry, rapprochant aussi son corps contre l'autre. L'espace de quelques secondes, le brun perdit à nouveau son focus et serra fortement la hanche de Draco. Ce dernier couina de douleur et se retourna brusquement vers le Gryffindor, levant son visage pour fixer les prunelles couleur émeraude.

« Désolé, je – mmh, voulais être certain que tu ne tombes pas à nouveau, » expliqua-t-il en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Le Slytherin tenta de lui rendre son sourire avant de s'éloigner brusquement et se laisser tomber vers l'arrière. Avec un « ouf » de surprise, Harry aida le garçon à s'asseoir, puis prit place sur l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Potter? » demanda soudainement Draco en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

La question prit le brun par surprise, lui laissant peu de temps de réflexion, par contre. Probablement que l'état du blond le rendait plus sympathique, ou plus ouvert, et Harry se demanda l'espace d'un instant si ça serait vraiment si mal que ça d'en prendre avantage pour répondre à ses interrogations. Laissant le Slytherin à l'intérieur de lui parler, il se lança tout de même.

« Pourquoi es-tu aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander de revoir ta position? »

Un instant de silence s'ensuivit et le Gryffindor cessa de regarder la tempête à l'extérieur pour regarder Draco. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et il fronçait les sourcils, probablement dû à ses souvenirs.

« Tu connais un peu mon père, n'est-ce pas? » demanda finalement Malfoy. Lorsqu'Harry lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, il continua. « Malgré mon comportement des dernières années, je ne suis pas du tout comme lui. Les choix qu'il a fait n'auraient pas été les miens, et c'est entre autres pourquoi j'ai décidé de parler avec Dumbledore avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, » conclut-il en pointant son avant-bras.

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête, comprenant qu'il parlait de la marque des ténèbres. C'était rassurant de savoir que le blond ne la possédait pas, même si au fond, il était probablement un peu jeune pour avoir déjà été marqué. De plus, n'ayant pas encore terminé ses études, qui sait qui aurait pu tomber sur la marque et le dénoncer? Sa réponse, toutefois, n'apaisait pas sa curiosité. En même temps, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas trop en demander d'un coup, car bourré ou non, leur relation restait la même. Peut-être devrait-il changer ses tactiques.

« Et bien, Malfoy, malgré ton comportement des dernières années, je suis content de voir qu'il y a encore de l'espoir dans le rang des Slytherin, » répondit le brun en lui offrant un nouveau sourire.

Draco ne put empêcher un petit rire de traverser sa gorge, avant qu'il ne la remplisse de fumée de cigarettes. Décidément, Potter n'était pas toujours de mauvaise compagnie.

« Tu veux une cigarette? » demanda-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, amenant ses mèches blondes à lui tomber devant les yeux.

« Non, merci. Je n'aime pas le goût des menthols. »

« Donc tu fumes? » questionna Draco, visiblement surpris.

« Très rarement, » répondit Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Disons simplement qu'à de rares occasions, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Il ne remarqua pas le regard curieux que lui lança le blond à cette remarque, sachant bien qu'il y avait une situation précise à laquelle Potter pensait.

« Je bois à cette découverte, » annonça-t-il en levant sa bouteille.

Lorsqu'il eut prit une gorgée, sa bouteille disparut. Il haussa les sourcils, et tourna la tête vers Harry lorsqu'il l'entendit rigoler. Le brun l'avait dans les mains, et prit une gorgée.

« Je veux bien une gorgée de ton oie, par contre, » dit-il par la suite, tout en lui remettant à nouveau la vodka.

« C'est sûrement l'alcool qui me fait parler, mais je crois que je commence à apprécier ta compagnie, Potter. »

Ce commentaire, bizarrement, fit chaud au cœur d'Harry, qui offrit un sourire cent watts au Slytherin. Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu toutes les réponses à ces questions, mais il réalisait qu'il y aurait une autre façon de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Passer du temps avec Malfoy et apprendre à le connaitre semblaient être de bonnes solutions. Surtout qu'il devait avouer que lui aussi, appréciait la compagnie de son ancien rival.

ㄨㄨㄨ

Puisque c'était le week-end, Hermione avait décidé de passer son temps à la bibliothèque. Cette impression d'être lié un à l'autre… elle était certaine d'avoir déjà lu quelque chose à ce sujet quelque part. Elle devait mettre la main sur ce bouquin, mais avec tout ce que Blaise lui avait expliqué, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Cette histoire était étrange, et quelque chose lui disait que Draco Malfoy n'avait pas sauvé la vie de Blaise par hasard. Il y avait autre chose, autre chose qu'elle devait trouver. Elle avait ce sentiment qui l'envahissait, comme lorsque Ron, Harry et elle faisait des recherches pour découvrir les mystères d'Hogwarts et de Voldemort, ce sentiment d'urgence. Elle aurait voulu parler avec Malfoy, pour comprendre l'histoire de son point de vue. Malheureusement, avec Blaise et lui en froid, elle avait dû se contenter de la version du noir, avec qui elle avait beaucoup de temps, donc, conséquemment, elle n'avait pas pu glisser quelques mots au blond, qui fuyait comme la peste lorsqu'il apercevait Blaise.

D'ailleurs, cette froide relation devait stopper. Elle savait que ça blessait Blaise, et elle se doutait que Malfoy ne devait pas apprécier la situation non plus. Elle espérait pouvoir faire deux pierres un coup en trouvant des informations sur ce qui s'était passé lorsque Draco avait sauvé la vie de Blaise. Elle n'aurait pas le choix de les réunir et elle espérait que ça serait assez pour briser la glace et leur permettre de discuter. D'un côté complètement égoïste, elle souhaitait revoir la relation de Draco et Blaise remit sur le rail de l'amitié pour avoir elle-même une chance de passer à une prochaine étape avec le noir. Il lui plaisait et Hermione était trop intelligente pour ne pas voir qu'elle lui plaisait aussi. Seulement, il avait la tête ailleurs, ces derniers temps, et ça n'aidait pas à sa séduction 101 de l'étudiant Slytherin.

Alors qu'elle souriait doucement à la pensée de Blaise et elle en rendez-vous, son regard s'arrêta à une page particulièrement intéressante. Toute sa concentration se focalisa durant quelques minutes alors qu'elle lisait page après page, l'excitation monta rapidement dans son estomac.

« Par Merlin, ça y est! » s'exclama-t-elle fortement.

Toute l'attention de la bibliothèque se tourna vers elle, alors qu'elle se levait rapidement et fermait sans délicatesse les livres autour d'elle. Elle les replaça d'un coup de baguette, empoignant le vieux grimoire dans lequel elle avait découvert ce qu'elle recherchait désespérément depuis deux jours et quitta la salle en courant. Pas même Mme Pince ne pensa à la ramener à l'ordre tant elle était surprise.

* * *

À suivre...

Mais que va-t-il se passer entre Blaise et Draco? Qu'à donc découvert cette brillante Hermione? Et qu'est-ce que ça va changer à notre présente histoire? Finalement... est-ce que les bases d'un nouveau départ se serait installé entre Harry et Draco?

Soyez là pour le prochain chapitre, où on répondra à quelques questions!

(Merci de me lire, ça fait chaud au cœur de voir autant de personnes mettre l'histoire dans leurs alertes et autant de hits. N'hésitez pas à laisser un peu de pourboire en passant, une review avec vos impressions serait parfaite).


	5. With our friend alcohol

**Note de l'auteur:** Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bel et bien un nouveau chapitre que je poste. Je sais, j'ai été absente pendant un long moment, mais bon, c'est des choses qui arrivent. Avec l'école, un petit syndrome de la page blanche, bref, j'ai quand même revu l'inspiration revoir le bout de son nez après avoir lu mes précédents chapitres. Je suis désolée si je n'aie pas pu répondre à vos reviews, sachez cependant qu'elles sont toutes appréciées. Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse à ce chapitre, qui je dois l'avouer, n'est pas mon meilleur. Il faut croire que j'avais bien envie de boire, ces deux derniers jours, puisque tout le monde en profite, ou presque.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Et il vivra encore**

Chapitre V -

With our friend alcohol

* * *

Après avoir bu la bouteille de Grey Goose, l'objectif avait été de retourner à leur chambre respective. En parfait gentleman, et convaincu qu'il était beaucoup plus en état que Draco, Harry raccompagna le Slytherin. Une heure plus tard, il était à nouveau dans les couloirs, mais cette fois-ci, il tentait de retrouver le chemin pour se rendre à sa tour. Partir des cachots et monter, c'était une route longue et ardue pour un esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Heureusement que durant la fin de semaine, le couvre-feu était reculé d'une heure, sinon, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau pour se retrouver à temps. Il tituba une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de finalement rencontrer un visage familier.

« Justin! Hé, Justin! » s'emporta le brun en le saluant frénétiquement de la main.

Le regard de l'interpellé, toutefois, s'assombrit à la vue de son ex petit ami. Il fallait avouer que le Gryffindor n'avait pas terminé sa relation avec l'autre garçon de manière douce. Après une année de relation instable et dans le secret (sauf pour Hermione, Ron et quelques amis de Justin), le brun avait trompé le Hufflepuff lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Depuis, Harry évitait le noir et jaune comme la peste, et vice-versa. Le problème, c'était que Justin aimait toujours le brun ténébreux, et il lui avait clairement dit que s'il voulait passer à autre chose, il devrait le laisser tranquille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry? » demanda le blondinet en s'approchant.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais me donner un coup de main? Je suis trop bourré pour marcher tout seul, » rigola le brun en réponse.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Justin, par contre, avant d'enrouler un bras autour de lui et de le rapprocher, ce qui fut accueilli par peu de résistance. Après deux mois de séparation, le Hufflepuff s'ennuyait de leur proximité. Il leva la tête et déglutit, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage d'Harry.

« Pas de problème, » dit-il finalement en commençant à avancer.

Harry, lui, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il n'avait pas réfléchit en demandant l'aide de son ex, et se demandait maintenant si ça avait été une bonne idée. Séparé ou pas, le brun trouvait Justin toujours aussi attirant. Surtout maintenant qu'il le regardait sous un nouveau jour. Blond (peut-être un peu trop foncé, par contre), des yeux bleu clair (pas assez pâle, par contre), petit (même si tout le monde était petit, comparé à Harry) et mince (il devrait quand même s'entraîner un peu), on ne pouvait pas le nier : Justin Finch-Fletchey était beau. Le Gryffindor ne savait pas à qui il le comparait, ou du moins, il ne le comprenait pas. Son corps réclamait tout de même une attention particulière, une attention qu'il n'avait pas pu satisfaire depuis deux mois. Alors, laissant sa libido parler plus qu'autre chose, lorsqu'il passa devant une porte de classe, il l'ouvrit difficilement et se laissa tomber à l'intérieur. Justin n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, troublé, avant qu'Harry ne referme la porte derrière eux. Le cœur battant la chamade, il leva des yeux surpris en sa direction. Pendant une seconde, l'expression lui rappela celle que Malfoy avait abordé lorsqu'il avait nourrit Hedwig.

« Harry? » demanda timidement Justin, les joues en feu.

Sans lui répondre, l'attrapeur le poussa contre le pupitre le plus proche et attrapa sa bouche dans la sienne. Aussitôt, un gémissement parvient de Justin qui ne put qu'emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns. Harry savait qu'il le regretterait le lendemain matin, seulement, que pouvait-il contre l'impulsion de son corps?

ㄨㄨㄨ

Blaise, Pansy et Theo étudiaient tranquillement dans la salle commune des Slytherin. Enfin, étudier était un grand mot, puisque les livres étaient ouverts sur la table basse pendant qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, notamment de Draco. La conversation était accompagnée de Whisky Pur Feu, que Blaise buvait à grandes gorgées, sous l'œil attentif de ses amis. Un vendredi soir très ordinaire, en somme. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il semblait être, jusqu'à ce qu'une Hermione Granger débarque comme un scroutt à pétards dans l'antre des serpents, qui se turent tous en même temps.

« Zabini, bonsoir. On doit se parler, maintenant, » annonça-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

« Je te suis? » demanda le noir en se levant tranquillement, déposant d'un même mouvement son verre sur la table.

Hermione répondit d'un hochement de tête fervent, avant de sortir aussi précipitamment qu'elle était entrée. En faisant signe à tout le monde de reprendre leur discussion, Blaise la suivit, dévoré par la curiosité. Il se doutait bien que les autres vert et argent devaient se sentir dans le même état, c'est pourquoi il amena la jeune fille un peu plus loin dans les corridors pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

« Après une semaine de recherches acharnées, j'ai trouvé, Zabini, j'ai trouvé! » exclama la brune d'une voix excitée, ses yeux noisettes brillant de mille feux.

Avant de réellement saisir le sens de ses paroles, le noir ne put empêcher un petit sourire tendre d'étirer ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle rayonnait ainsi, Hermione était vraiment la plus belle fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

« À quel propos? »

« Tu te fous de moi? » répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. « À propos de ce qui vous lie, Malfoy et toi, abruti! » termina la Gryffindor, plus avec affection qu'autre chose.

Car Hermione n'était pas aveugle, loin de là. Elle avait bien vu l'air attendrit que Blaise avait eu quelques secondes auparavant. Seulement, elle était bien trop agitée pour y réagir. De plus, l'expression de Blaise venait de changer. Il fut soudainement habité du même énervement que la jeune femme, alors qu'il l'empoignait solidement par les épaules.

« Je pourrais t'embrasser. »

Elle rougit légèrement, trouvant cette affirmation très tentante. Elle se secoua mentalement, se faisant la remarque que ce n'était qu'une expression, après tout. Elle sourit à nouveau.

« Garde ça pour plus tard, on doit trouver Malfoy. »

« Je n'oublierai pas, » répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione rougit de plus belle, mais heureusement, Blaise ne le vit pas, puisqu'il se retourna, déterminé plus que jamais à arranger les choses.

Ils arrivèrent une minute plus tard devant la porte de Draco. Blaise leva la main, puis soupira en fermant les yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter les quelques prochaines minutes, n'ayant aucune idée de la réaction qu'aurait son meilleur ami. Et s'il était vraiment fâché après lui? Et s'il ouvrait la porte, pour mieux lui claquer au nez? Il en avait marre, de cette fâcheuse position. Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule. Tournant la tête, il découvrit le visage compatissant de Hermione, qui, du regard, l'intimait aussi de cogner contre le tableau. Il lui sourit, avant de cogner trois gros coups, son attention toujours tourné vers elle.

Rien ne se produisit. Ils attendirent, puis Blaise cogna à nouveau. Aucune réponse.

« Il n'est peut-être pas revenu, » commença prudemment le noir, « c'est malheureux, mais Draco devra attendre, » conclut-il en offrant à la brune un sourire innocent.

« N'y pense même pas, mauviette, on entre et on l'attend, » répliqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« J'ai plus le mot de passe, » continua d'insister Blaise en haussant les épaules.

« Ah, les avantages d'être préfète en chef, » se vanta Hermione en souriant, « on a qu'à utiliser le mot de passe universel. Sésame, ouvre-toi, » conclut-elle d'un ton solennel.

Alors que le tableau s'ouvrait sur lui-même, elle rigola en regardant Blaise. Elle était plutôt fière de ce mot de passe, qu'elle avait elle-même choisit. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçut l'expression dubitative du Slytherin, elle soupira. Comme lorsqu'elle avait proposé l'idée à Draco au début de l'année, il n'avait aucune idée d'où provenait cette petite blague.

« Allez, viens, » dit-elle, ses ardeurs refroidies.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas partager ce mot de passe avec quelqu'un du monde moldu?

ㄨㄨㄨ

Lorsque Harry arriva finalement dans son dortoir, il n'était pas dans le meilleur accoutrement. Ses amis, Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ron, le remarquèrent en un instant. Sa chemise était mal boutonnée, sa cravate pendait de chaque côté de son cou et son pantalon était installé sous ses fesses.

« T'as passé une bonne soirée, mec? » demanda Seamus d'un ton conspirateur.

« Maintenant qu'on connaît tous son petit secret, il se cache plus, » rajouta Dean en riant.

Harry, heureux de voir ses amis rigoler sur son attirance pour les hommes, se laissa tomber sur son lit, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles bien installé sur son visage.

« Putain que c'était une bonne soirée! » confirma-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Des détails? » poussa Ron en faisant danser ses sourcils, apportant l'hilarité générale.

« Sérieusement, j'en veux pas, ça me donne envie de vomir! » s'exclama Neville en faisant la grimace.

Un long silence accueillit ses paroles. Ses amis le fixaient sans piper mot, incertain quant à la démarche à suivre. Puis, après une minute de sérieux, Neville éclata de rire avant de les regarder.

« Je rigole, voyons, raconte-nous tout, Harry, » dit-il finalement.

À nouveau, l'amusement prit place sur le visage des garçons. Harry porta une main à son cœur en riant, ravi de le sentir battre à nouveau.

« Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles, Nev, » dit-il lorsqu'il eut repris son sérieux.

« T'en fais pas, je serais mort depuis longtemps si je devais avoir un problème avec le rapprochement entre mecs, » continua-t-il en regardant Dean et Seamus un après l'autre.

Les deux garçons rougirent jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux alors que Ron et Harry s'exclamèrent en même temps. Lorsque Seamus reçu un oreiller en pleine tronche de la part du Survivant, il éclata de rire.

« Bah quoi, faut bien se divertir de temps en temps, n'empêche que maintenant que Dean se fait Parvati, mon chien est mort, » annonça-t-il avant de balancer l'oreiller au noir.

Celui-ci l'évita de justesse en pointant un doigt accusateur vers l'irlandais.

« Je peux toujours venir réchauffer ton lit, Seam, » rajouta Harry avant de lui envoyer des baisers bruyants.

« Comme ça, t'as réussis à séduire la pire femme à potins de l'école? » demanda Ron une fois que la blague et ses ricanements cessèrent.

« J'ai travaillé, mais j'ai réussi, » confirma le principal concerné.

« Tu lui diras d'arrêter d'écouter aux portes, » rigola Harry.

« En même temps, c'est grâce à elle si on peut avoir cette profonde discussion, » répliqua Dean en soupirant de bonheur.

La remarque amena une nouvelle tournée de rigolade. La conversation dura encore un long moment, parsemé de détails crus et de blagues salaces. En même temps, on ne pouvait pas faire autrement entre mecs bourrés, puisque comme Harry, ses copains de chambre avaient bu comme des trous.

Finalement, le brun était bien content que son orientation sexuelle ait été révélée au grand jour.

ㄨㄨㄨ

Une fois dans la chambre privée du blond, Blaise et Hermione ne purent que conclure qu'il n'avait pas eu la force d'ouvrir le portrait. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait tout simplement rien entendu, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Vêtu d'un simple boxer, il dansait devant un feu couleur arc-en-ciel avec sa bouteille de vodka vide. Il chantait même une chanson de Céline Dion, ce qui surprenait le plus Hermione. D'où connaissait-il la grande chanteuse moldue? Puis, après une pirouette loin d'être droite, il s'aperçut de leur présence.

« Blaise! » s'exclama le préfet en s'élançant dans les bras de son meilleur ami, bouteille oubliée sur le tapis. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. On se chicane plus jamais, OK? » ajouta-t-il d'une voix chevrotante et d'une lèvre tremblotante.

« Promis, » confirma le noir avec un sourire.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais - » commença Hermione, avant d'être brutalement coupée.

« Granger! Granger est dans la grange, elle se secoue la frange en chantant devant une orange, oh, que c'est étrange, » chantonna Draco en agrippant les mains de Blaise et en dansant tout seul.

Un silence accompagna son emportement. Il n'y fit pas attention, par contre, puisqu'il se mit à rigoler –toujours seul– en se laissant tomber sur son canapé. Les deux autres se regardèrent et Blaise hocha la tête.

« Sobrietus, » murmura Hermione.

L'effet fut comme une douche froide. Tout en poussant un gémissement de douleur, Draco plaça doucement son bras sur ses yeux. Il semblait soudainement mou comme un mollusque, tout plaisir drainé de son visage.

« Il mérite vraiment que je le laisse comme ça, » répliqua Hermione au regard de Blaise. Il leva les sourcils, avec un sourire en coin. « Très bien, » grogna-t-elle, « Fraishietus. »

Le corps du blond, malgré le bien-être qui devait avoir pris possession de son corps après le sortilège anti lendemain de veille, se tendit de la tête aux pieds. Lentement, il releva le bras qu'il avait sur les yeux, et lorsqu'il aperçut la brune, il grogna et se recouvra à nouveau.

« Blaise? » demanda-t-il alors, le ton nonchalant.

« Oui? »

« Dis-moi qu'Hermione Granger n'est pas dans ma chambre. »

« D'accord, Hermione Granger n'est pas dans ta chambre, » répondit le noir avec un sourire.

Comme seule réponse, Draco grogna de plus belle.

« Va te mettre décent, Malfoy, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, » s'impatienta la Gryffindor.

« À quel sujet? » questionna le blond, curieux, tout en dévoilant à nouveau son visage.

En voyant l'expression de l'autre préfète, il roula des yeux et se leva, avant de marcher en direction de sa commode. Il sortit un pantalon noir et un t-shirt blanc qu'il se dépêcha d'enfiler, avant de rejoindre Blaise qui s'était installé sur son canapé.

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé cet été, et je peux même l'expliquer, » annonça Hermione, sans délicatesse.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Draco se figea. Cette fois-ci, par contre, Blaise l'accompagna, peu certain de la réaction du blond. Du coin de l'œil, il observait son meilleur ami, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part.

« De quoi elle parle, celle-là? » demanda finalement le préfet en regardant son ami, les sourcils relevés.

« Tu sais, de nous, et de pourquoi on a de la difficulté à passer à autre chose. »

Il n'était pas du genre à être effrayé par son meilleur ami. Habituellement, il le malmenait comme il voulait, le taquinant jusqu'à la mort. Aujourd'hui, par contre, Draco semblait lui avoir pardonné son mauvais pas, et il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air une nouvelle fois. Malheureusement, le présent sujet était délicat et, connaissant le blond, il savait qu'il pouvait se mettre en colère d'une seconde à l'autre. Il lui offrit donc une expression charmante et un sourire à tomber, pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

« On ne se parle pas pendant une semaine, et tu débarques ici pour me donner une explication logique de notre relation, c'est bien ça? »

_Échec pour ta tête d'abruti_, pensa Blaise en se passant une main sur la tête. S'il avait eu les cheveux plus longs que de simples millimètres, il serait présentement en train de se les arracher. Il craignait vraiment que son meilleur ami réagisse de la sorte, et il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'Hermione assiste à ça. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, et il remarqua qu'elle avait prise place sur un autre canapé et observait le feu danser au gré de ses nombreuses couleurs. Avec un soupir, Blaise se tourna complètement vers Draco, qui le regardait durement.

« C'est pas une explication logique, Dray. Bon, d'accord, c'en est une, mais ce que je veux comprendre, c'est pourquoi, même après que ça soit terminé, je continue de réagir comme si t'étais mon petit ami et pourquoi j'arrive pas à comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi, » expliqua-t-il, plaidant sa cause. « J'ai pas envie de te perdre pour des conneries alors qu'on pourrait comprendre ce qui se passe, » conclut-il.

Une minute de silence s'ensuivit, alors que Draco regardait fixement le noir. Il n'avait plus l'air furieux, peut-être un peu perdu. Il baissa finalement le regard et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment pouvait-il en vouloir à Blaise alors qu'il souhaitait bien faire? C'était aussi un soulagement de savoir que ce dernier passait au travers des mêmes questionnements, et qu'il souhaitait arranger les choses pour qu'elles redeviennent normales. Peut-être que s'il y avait vraiment une explication à tout ça, ils pourraient finalement être heureux l'un pour l'autre.

« Je t'écoute, Granger, » décida finalement le Slytherin.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du noir, sourire que Draco lui rendit avec peu de difficulté. Hermione se leva en tapant des mains, contente de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Elle ramassa son sac et en sortit le vieux grimoire qu'elle ouvrit sur la table basse, tout en s'assoyant à l'indienne.

« Après que Blaise m'ait parlé de cette impression que vous aviez d'être lié, quelque chose m'a titillé. Je savais que j'avais déjà entendu parler de ce genre de phénomène auparavant, et j'ai trouvé. Malfoy, » dit-elle en relevant les yeux, « ce que tu as fait en sauvant Zabini, c'est de la vieille magie. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui peut en user, ça prend un sorcier avec des aptitudes particulières. Ne me demande pas quoi, je ne connais pas la réponse, il faudra que tu recherches toi-même, » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant le blond ouvrir la bouche. « Pour vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé, c'est simple. Tu étais si désespéré, si plein d'émotions que ta magie s'est déclenchée et as fait ce que tu souhaitais le plus : sauver la vie de Blaise. Toutefois, sauver la vie d'un autre sorcier apporte ses conséquences, positives comme négatives. En le sauvant, tu lui as transmis ton essence magique. C'est ce qui explique le flot d'émotions que vous avez l'un pour l'autre. Partageant la même magie, vous ressentez le besoin d'être ensemble. Oui, Blaise, ça veut dire que la magie que tu fais depuis ta quasi-mort, c'est, d'une certaine façon, celle de Malfoy, » devança une nouvelle fois la brune en voyant le noir ouvrir la bouche. « Je ne connais pas les détails particuliers, puisque le grimoire en parle en surface, mais je vais continuer à faire des recherches. Par contre, je crois que c'est une condition qui restera jusqu'à la mort de Blaise, » termina-t-elle en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur son livre.

« Et si c'est moi qui meurt avant lui? » demanda doucement Draco, qui avait compris le sous-entendu de la Gryffindor.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera dans ce cas, » répondit Hermione du même ton.

Un long silence accompagna cette dernière réponse, chacun émettant mentalement des hypothèses. Bien sûr, cette dernière possibilité ne plaisait pas vraiment à Blaise, mais que pouvait-il faire? Après tout, si ça n'avait pas été de Draco, il serait déjà mort. Peu importe ce que le futur réservait au blond, et à lui-même, c'était mieux que rien. Il releva obstinément la tête et regarda tour à tour les deux préfets.

« C'est toujours mieux que d'être déjà en enfer, » dit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

« Oh, et tu crois vraiment que c'est là que tu vas finir? » questionna son meilleur ami, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai fait trop de mauvaises choses pour mériter ma place au paradis, » continua-t-il en offrant un clin d'œil à Hermione lorsqu'elle le regarda finalement. « Et je n'ai pas fini d'en faire. »

Draco éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit la Gryffindor rougir à l'insinuation du noir. Celui-ci le rejoint rapidement, agrandissement le malaise de la jeune femme. Elle claqua le livre et murmura dans sa barbe, avant de le ranger dans son sac.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous aider, vraiment, » dit-elle, ne pouvant cependant empêcher un sourire d'ourler ses lèvres.

* * *

à suivre...

Dans le prochain chapitre, on revoit Justin et Thybalt n'est pas content.

Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review de critique ou d'appréciation.


	6. No rest for the wicked

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, cette fois, beaucoup plus rapide que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, mes idées se sont assez bousculées pendant son écriture. Les choses bougent un peu plus, on va enfin embarquer dans le vif de l'histoire (ici on s'installe, le reste va suivre).

Enjoy.

* * *

**Et il vivra encore**

Chapitre VI -

No rest for the wicked

* * *

La pluie arracha un soupir au jeune Malfoy. Heureusement qu'il connaissait un bon sortilège d'imperméabilité, sinon, il serait déjà trempé jusqu'aux os. Il marchait rapidement sur les chemins maintenant boueux menant au village de Pré Au Lard, là où l'attendait sa mère adorée. Après un mois sans courrier, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle, loin du patriarche Malfoy. Draco n'avait eu aucun contact avec son père depuis que celui-ci lui avait envoyé une lettre, au début de l'année, lui annonçant qu'il ne pourrait pas garantir la protection de Blaise face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après que le noir ait été insolent envers lui, ce dernier avait tenté de le tuer, sans succès. Pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir, alors Qu'on-Savait-Qui avait tué, devant les yeux de Blaise, un ami proche? Le blond secoua brusquement la tête, peu envieux de revivre une nouvelle fois cette horrible nuit.

Heureusement, il avait déjà bien entamé sa marche dans le village de Pré Au Lard, le rapprochant du bar Les Trois Balais, où il devait rencontrer Narcissa. Impatient, il accéléra le pas avant de finalement se retrouver au chaud. Il n'hésita pas un instant avant de se diriger vers le bar, où il offrit un sourire froid au propriétaire, qui le lui rendit chaleureusement. Il aimait beaucoup les visites mensuelles des membres de la famille Malfoy, puisqu'ils payaient toujours la totale pour une chambre privée et des approvisionnements à volonté.

« Bonjour, Mr Malfoy, » annonça l'homme en délaissant un instant un vieux sorcier qui se serait probablement désintégré en un tas de cendres, si quelqu'un l'avait touché. « Que peut-on livrer à votre chambre? »

« Une chope pas trop mousseuse de Bièreaubeurre infinie, s'il vous plait, et une tarte à la citrouille glacée, » commanda le préfet avant de se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur.

Là, un sourire moins forcé étira ses pâles lèvres alors qu'il goûtait au silence agréable que promettait le deuxième étage du bar. Ici se rencontraient les gens qui souhaitaient bénéficier de tranquillité, ainsi que de discrétion. Les chambres étaient tenues au silence, donc elles empêchaient les oreilles indiscrètes d'entendre un message qui ne leur était pas destiné. Draco marcha le long du corridor silencieux, jetant un regard à sa réflexion lorsqu'il passa devant un miroir, qui soupira de bonheur.

« Enfin un sorcier avec de la classe! » s'exclama-t-il alors. « Ils sont si rares, par ici. »

Le blond eut un petit sourire satisfait, sans toutefois prendre la peine de le remercier. Il était habitué, depuis le temps, à se faire constamment complimenter par les miroirs. Ce n'était pas pour se vanter, c'était la simple vérité.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il atteignit une porte rouge à la peinture usée. Il posa fébrilement la main sur la poignée dorée, qui se réchauffa lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Reconnaissant le signe qui lui permettrait d'entrer, il s'engouffra dans la pièce sans plus attendre.

« M'man! » s'exclama Draco en claquant la porte derrière lui.

En apercevant son garçon, la magnifique femme se leva prestement et vola presque jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce pour serrer son fils unique dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle traîna le blond vers le canapé, un flot incessant de paroles s'échappant de sa bouche vermeille.

« C'est des choses que j'aurais certainement pu te partager par courrier, si tu répondais seulement à nos lettres, » s'exclama soudainement Narcissa.

« Je ne veux pas parler à Père, et tu le sais, » répliqua le Slytherin d'une voix morose, avant de terminer sa Bièreaubeurre.

Cette dernière, maintenant terminée, se remplit une nouvelle fois en quelques secondes, sous le regard désapprobateur de la mère. Les Bièreaubeurres infinies étaient terriblement pratique lorsqu'on voulait éviter de toujours devoir appeler un employé pour remplir son verre, mais elles n'empêchaient pas les gens de trop en abuser. Narcissa avait toujours dit à Draco que s'il continuait à en boire autant, il terminerait avec un ventre rond.

« Je sais, mon dragon, je sais, » soupira Narcissa en tapotant la cuisse de son fils. « Aucune chance que cette situation se rectifie prochainement? » ajouta-t-elle, une note d'espoir dans la voix.

« M'man, voyons! Blaise est dans la liste noire de Tu-Sais-Qui et il ne veut rien faire pour remédier à la situation. Je n'aie pas l'intention d'y reparler à moins d'y être forcé, » s'entêta le jeune Malfoy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu sais bien que je tiens autant que toi à voir ce succulent jeune homme s'en sortir, Draco. Seulement, tu ne peux pas en vouloir à mon pauvre petit Lucius, tu sais comment est le Lord quand il s'y met. »

« Ce succulent jeune homme? » demanda lentement le blond, toute pointe de colère soudainement disparut.

« Oh, » répliqua sa mère, visiblement très à l'aise avec son affirmation. « Avec son teint foncé, et ce corps sculpté, je n'aie pu que réaliser les faits, mon dragon. Blaise semble aussi délicieux que le meilleur chocolat du monde! Mais tu dois le savoir, mon chéri, après tout, tu as sûrement pu y goûter pendant votre aventure de cet été? » demanda Narcissa en terminant son affirmation d'un clin d'œil.

Le visage de Draco était devenu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Je crois que je préfère encore parler de Père, » murmura-t-il finalement en repoussant son assiette, son appétit soudainement envolé.

« Je suis désolée, mon chou, je me laisse parfois emporter, » rigola sa génitrice en levant les yeux au ciel. « Au moins, je ne te parle pas de ce qui se passe une fois que mon lutin et moi sommes couchés, » ajouta-t-elle en guettant la réaction de Draco.

Ce dernier, qui prit près d'une minute à comprendre que le lutin en question, c'était son père, devient gris.

« MAMAN! » s'exclama-t-il en plongeant sa tête entre ses genoux, réaction qui apporta un nouveau rire à Narcissa.

À la fin de la journée, le jeune homme quitta sa mère à regret. Oh, elle lui avait certainement donné le tournis à quelques reprises, toutefois, il l'aimait plus que tout. Parfois, il se demandait même ce qu'elle faisait avec son père, alors qu'il était froid et cruel, tandis qu'elle, elle était un véritable rayon de soleil. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Il lui arrivait aussi d'être plus déprimée qu'une roche, ce qui bouleversait toujours le Slytherin. D'un autre côté, ça ne prenait pas l'énigme d'un Sphinx pour comprendre que la branche des Black possédait des sorciers de sang pur, avec quelques dérangements mentaux. Suffisait de rencontrer sa tante Bellatrix pour comprendre…

Tout ça pour dire que Narcissa avait convaincue Draco de venir passer les deux semaines de Pâques au Manoir, lui promettant que Lucius n'amènerait pas le travail à la maison pendant ces vacances. Le blond se doutait bien que c'était une promesse de faible teneur, il tenait par contre à faire plaisir à sa mère, qui trouvait difficile le traitement de silence que le préfet offrait à ses parents. Durant les prochains mois, elle s'occuperait sans doute à organiser diverses activités pour tenter de ramener la famille ensemble. Bien qu'il anticipait déjà les vacances, il était heureux de faire plaisir à Narcissa.

La pluie ayant finalement cessée, le silence pesant entourait l'étudiant qui suivait à nouveau le chemin pour retourner à Hogwarts. Lorsque le bruit de brindilles cassées parvient à ses oreilles, il se figea, à l'écoute. Ça pouvait être n'importe quel petit animal qui sortait de son terrier, seulement, le son devenait de plus en plus fort et semblait venir dans sa direction. Rapidement, il sortit sa baguette magique, fixant l'endroit d'où semblait provenir le bruit. Il avait été stupide, terriblement stupide d'emprunter les chemins longeant la Forêt Interdite alors que la nuit tombait et, surtout, seul. Après une minute de panique pour Draco, une étrange créature sortit finalement des bois.

La première réaction du blond fut de hurler.

ㄨㄨㄨ

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, lorsqu'un énorme BANG retentit dans le dortoir. Légèrement étourdit, il tira les rideaux autour de son lit pour découvrir Ron, son meilleur ami, à genoux devant sa malle.

« Heu, bon matin? » lui dit le brun tout en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Bon matin à toi aussi, mec! » répliqua durement le roux en jetant rageusement ses livres dans son coffre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » osa-t-il finalement demander une minute plus tard, curieux de savoir ce qui mettait l'avant-dernier des Weasley dans une humeur massacrante.

« Je ne trouve plus mon équipement et le match est dans deux heures! » s'épouvanta le jeune homme en posant sur Harry un regard désespéré.

« C'est parce qu'on les a installé dans les toilettes avant d'aller dormir, » répondit l'attrapeur en levant ses sourcils.

Le gardien, lui, cessa tout mouvement et le soulagement tira ses traits.

« J'avais complètement oublié, » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. « Ce match contre Hufflepuff est en train de me rendre complètement fou, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre. Si on gagne, on va prendre l'avance avec plus de deux cents points, ce qui nous assurera sûrement la coupe pour cette année, tu te rends compte? Quitter Hogwarts avec une dernière victoire pour la coupe de Quidditch, ça serait parfait. Et si en plus on peut gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons, où on est également en avance, on ne pourrait pas demander mieux. Je crois que je vais vomir, » conclut Ron avant de courir à la salle d'eau.

Harry, maintenant habitué de l'état de stress habitant son meilleur ami avant chaque match, se retient de justesse pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ron était un excellent gardien, malgré ce qu'il pensait et ce que les Slytherin s'amusaient à dire. Il avait beau faire comme si ça ne l'affectait pas, Harry, maintenant Capitaine de l'équipe, devait toujours le rassurer sur ses capacités. Pas que ça le dérangeait, au contraire, puisque avec un membre de son équipe aussi bouleversé avant chaque rencontre, il avait l'impression de ne pas l'être du tout.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux Gryffindor descendirent prendre leur déjeuner. Enfin, Ron ne réussit qu'à prendre une gorgée de jus de citrouilles avant d'avertir que s'il avalait quoi que se soit d'autre, il vomirait à nouveau. Ils reçurent quelques encouragements de la part des élèves de leur maison, avant de se diriger vers le stade.

« Hé, merde, » annonça le roux lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur.

Harry partagea sa pensée. Dehors, il faisait un temps de chien. La pluie était déchaînée, et le vent la fouettait dans toutes les directions. Décidément, ça n'allait pas être un match facile. Ils comprenaient maintenant pourquoi autant d'élèves attendaient dans la Grande Salle avant de rejoindre le stade, profitant sans aucun doute de la protection du château comme ils le pouvaient. Malgré la température, la rencontre aurait lieu et tous les sorciers seraient présents. Le Quidditch, étant un sport sacré dans le monde magique, n'était manqué sous aucun prétexte, même pas par ceux qui n'étaient pas des fanatiques. Le brun était heureux d'avoir Hermione, qui lui avait apprit lors de sa troisième année un sortilège bien pratique.

« Impervius, » murmura-t-il en tapotant sa baguette magique sur ses lunettes.

Une fois ses lunettes de retour sur son nez, il fut satisfait de voir les gouttes changer de trajectoire avant de les heurter. C'était un des rares avantages que le sorcier profitait, avec sa myopie. Myopie qui disparaîtrait sous peu, puisqu'il avait prit rendez-vous pour le mois prochain, pendant le temps des fêtes, à Ste Mangouste. Après dix-sept ans de malheur, il s'était finalement décidé à se débarrasser de ses affreuses lunettes pour de bon. Ron lui avait souhaité de ne pas devenir aveugle et Hermione avait soupiré de bonheur en lui disant que ses yeux seraient à tomber une fois que rien ne les dissimuleraient.

Une heure plus tard, Harry volait autour du stade avec une expression déterminée. Leur équipe menait présentement soixante-dix à trente, et le brun voulait conclure ce magnifique score en attrapant le Vif d'Or. Il ignorait complètement l'autre attrapeur, qui lui lançait des regards assassins depuis le début du match. C'était Ernie MacMillan, un des amis de Justin. S'il le regardait ainsi, c'était sans aucun doute parce que Justin lui avait raconté leur aventure de la veille. Depuis que Harry avait traité son ex comme un moins que rien, Ernie le détestait.

Après avoir croisé une nouvelle fois le joueur jaune canari et noir, ainsi que son regard venimeux, le Gryffindor ne put empêcher ses pensées de revenir à la nuit d'avant. Il n'avait pas parlé à Justin encore, et il ignorait franchement ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Il savait que c'était une erreur, une erreur qui n'aurait jamais eu lieu si Harry avait été sobre. Ses yeux parcoururent les supporters des Hufflepuff, qui tremblaient sous le mauvais temps. C'était impossible de reconnaître Justin dans ce peloton. Il se promit de réfléchir à tout cela une fois qu'il serait au sec, et détenteur d'une nouvelle victoire.

Trempé et frigorifié, le brun se décida à descendre un peu plus bas, histoire de chercher le Vif d'Or où le vent serait moins violent. Puis, comme si cette pensée était l'élément déclencheur, il aperçut du coin de l'œil un objet doré. Sans attendre, il se précipita à sa suite, montant rapidement dans le ciel orageux. Bientôt, il se retrouva entouré de nuages, n'entendant que le battement frénétique de son cœur dans ses oreilles. La gorge sèche et les lèvres gercées, il tendit son corps en avant sur son Éclair de Feu et allongea son bras qui frôla les ailes froides.

« Allez, allez, » se pressa-t-il.

Lorsque sa main s'entoura enfin autour de la petite balle, il poussa un cri conquérant. La main levée dans les airs, il redescendit rapidement, offrant son plus beau sourire. Ils pouvaient voir les petites personnes lever les mains alors qu'ils le voyaient redescendre. Le vent l'empêchait d'entendre les exclamations qui s'élevaient du stade. C'était terminé, Gryffindor remportait un nouveau match, leur promettant presque la coupe. Puis, sortit de nulle part, la foudre s'abattit sur lui. Hogwarts assista, épouvanté, à la chute de Harry, qui, inconscient ou mort, se sépara de son Éclair de Feu. Elle était embrasée et tomba comme une pierre au côté de son propriétaire.

ㄨㄨㄨ

Thybalt ignorait ce qu'il faisait. Il marchait le long de chemin menant à Pré Au Lard, le regard dans le vague, le pas raide. Le Ravenclaw avait précipitamment quitté l'infirmerie, où il avait été depuis la fin du match de Quidditch, pour se rendre ici. Il se sentait obligé d'être là et d'attendre. Attendre quoi? Il l'ignorait, même si quelque chose lui soufflait la réponse. Il était paniqué, impatient. Il savait que ce qu'il devait attendre devrait déjà être là, et son absence le rendait de plus en plus nerveux, plus agressif. D'une minute à l'autre, son calvaire cesserait, aussitôt qu'il poserait les yeux sur cette chose. Une fine couche de sueur occupait son front, qu'il essuyait sans cesse de ses mains moites. Malgré la fraîcheur de cette fin de journée, où la pluie avait finalement cessée, Ravensdale avait chaud, trop chaud. On aurait presque dit qu'il était en manque. Mais en manque de quoi, il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Après tout, il ne consommait rien qui apportait une dépendance, non?

Non. Non, non, il ne consommait rien. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi? Pourquoi la réaction de son corps affirmait le contraire? C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait et il était perdu. Il savait ce qui se passait, il savait que s'il cherchait comme il faut à l'intérieur de lui, il trouverait la signification de tout cela. Seulement, il était beaucoup trop énervé pour s'asseoir et réfléchir. Il n'avait besoin que d'une chose, et cette chose se rapprochait à chaque seconde qui passait. Il le sentait. Thybalt jura, essayant de dissiper cette sensation qui s'emparait de lui, qui lui donnait l'impression de ne plus être maître de son propre corps.

Puis, derrière lui, il entendit quelque chose. Il sentit son corps se tendre d'anticipation, alors qu'il se retournait brusquement. Lorsqu'il aperçut la chose qu'il attendait avec autant d'impatience apparaître devant lui, il avança. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, le sentiment d'urgence qui l'habitait s'amplifiait, jusqu'à ce qu'il perdre complètement le contrôle. Ses bras s'entourèrent automatiquement autour de ce qu'il désirait, et plus rien d'autre n'eut d'importance.

ㄨㄨㄨ

Lentement, Harry reprenait conscience. Toute l'équipe de Gryffindor, en plus de Hermione et de Justin, étaient devenu silencieux lorsqu'ils avaient vu le brun remuer légèrement. Ils durent attendre deux longues minutes avant que les lourdes paupières s'effacent pour laisser place aux émeraudes troublées du Survivant. Des sourires soulagés prirent place sur le visage des autres étudiants, Hermione s'essuyant discrètement les yeux en passant une boite de mouchoirs à Justin qui était dans tous ses états. L'attrapeur fixa un instant le plafond, avant de descendre ses yeux vers ses amis en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je… quoi c'est… passé? » croassa-t-il difficilement.

Son corps le faisait terriblement souffrir, et il n'osait pas bouger un muscle. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait frapper par la foudre.

« Tu as été frappé par la foudre, » souffla Justin d'une voix chevrotante.

Oh, et bien, ça expliquait le sentiment. Harry grimaça, puis grogna de mécontentement. Les pires péripéties ne lui arrivaient qu'à lui, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Quel sorcier se faisait frapper par la foudre lors d'un match de Quidditch? Personne. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel incident.

« Gagné? » demanda-t-il, sans prendre la peine d'articuler une phrase complète.

Ron lui montra du menton la table basse près de lui. Doucement, le brun tourna la tête dans cette direction, et réprima difficilement un rire. Installé entre ses lunettes et un pot de l'infirmière, se trouvait le Vif d'Or, cramé jusqu'aux bout des ailes. Le pauvre n'avait visiblement pas eu la même chance que lui. Ce qui lui fit penser à une autre chose, qui s'était trouvé avec lui lors de l'accident. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers ses amis, mais Hermione fut plus vite que lui, devinant sans peine sa question.

« Ton Éclair de Feu a subit le même traitement, il n'a plus rien à faire avec, » lui expliqua la brune, une note de désolation dans la voix.

Tout le monde savait à quel point il tenait à ce balai, cadeau de son défunt parrain. Il ferma les yeux, un pincement serrant douloureusement sa poitrine. Son Éclair était aussi important pour lui que la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait hérité de son père. Il savait qu'un jour, il aurait dû remplacer le balai pour un plus rapide, seulement, ça n'aurait pas été avant un bon moment et il aurait souhaité pouvoir entreposer son Éclair de Feu. Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance avec ses balais. Peu désireux de faire une scène alors que ses amis s'inquiétaient de sa santé, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

« Fausse… publicité, » tenta-t-il de rigoler.

Son meilleur ami, qui le connaissait aussi bien que le fond de sa poche, offrit un sourire qu'il se força à paraître amusé.

« Ouais, elles sont sensées résister à tout, » commença-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. « Je ne crois pas que les créateurs avaient prévu un accident aussi banal. »

« En tout cas, elle n'aura jamais aussi bien porté son nom, en flammes comme elle était, » ajouta Ginny avec un sourire, consciente de l'effort de son frère pour alléger l'ambiance.

Un rire s'éleva du petit groupe, attirant Mme Pomfresh dans l'infirmerie, le regard dur. Elle s'avança vers eux, avant de se poster à côté du lit du malade.

« Ça suffit, maintenant! Mr Potter a besoin de repos, après ce qui vient de lui arriver. Allez, ouste! » s'exclama l'infirmière.

Après avoir salué leur ami, les élèves s'éloignèrent en lui promettant qu'ils reviendraient le voir le lendemain, au grand désarrois de la garde-malade, qui roula des yeux. Lorsque le silence reprit possession des lieux, elle retourna auprès du brun et lui offrit un sourire encourageant.

« Combien… temps? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Ne parlez pas, Potter, ça va seulement vous fatiguer. Vous pourrez probablement sortir demain soir, si tout va bien. Vous avez eu terriblement de chance, vous savez? C'est bien rare, qu'une décharge se propage d'un nuage à un autre et frappe quelqu'un. Vous avez le don d'attirer les situations impossibles sur vous, mon pauvre enfant. Maintenant, dormez, » conclut Mme Pomfresh avant de s'éloigner.

Avec un soupir, Harry ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Il était un véritable aimant à danger et situations mortelles. Au moins, ça alimentait sa vie. Il se reposerait une fois qu'il serait mort. Un sourire léger étira les lèvres de l'attrapeur, qui se fit la remarque que dormir lui ferait le plus grand bien, vu l'absurdité de ses pensées.

ㄨㄨㄨ

Harry allait s'en tirer. La jeune étudiante expira, soulagée. N'aurais-ce pas été ridicule que le seul sorcier ayant survécu à Lord Voldemort meurt, frappé par la foudre? Hermione trouvait toutefois la situation étrange, presque invraisemblable. Pour la première fois depuis la fin mouvementée du match de Quidditch, elle s'interrogea sur la provenance de cette décharge électrique. Étais-ce vraiment dû aux éléments déchaînés ou à une source magique? Peut-être que le Mage Noir en avait eu assez de ses échecs perpétuels pour tuer Harry, peut-être avait-il décidé de prendre une mesure plus drastique pour se débarrasser du dernier Potter. Cette idée semblait aussi folle que la simple malchance qu'avait eu son meilleur ami, pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre cette idée de côté. Malgré les sortilèges qui entouraient Hogwarts, Voldemort aurait pu trouver une façon de les déjouer pour abattre Harry une bonne fois pour toute. En même temps, ce n'était pas le genre du puissant sorcier, qui aimerait probablement mieux tuer le Survivant de ses propres mains.

Une frisson parcourut l'échine de Hermione, qui décida d'abandonner ses préoccupations pour le moment. Après tout, ce soir, elle avait un rendez-vous. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres à cette pensée. Ça ne pourrait que lui faire du bien, après cette journée émotive. Elle se sentait néanmoins nerveuse de retrouver le Slytherin qui faisait battre son cœur. Ils se draguaient mutuellement depuis un bon bout de temps, sans que les choses ne deviennent réelles. Jusqu'à maintenant. La préfete-en-chef montait les escaliers qui menaient à la Tour d'Astronomie, qui serait vide en ce début de soirée. Les élèves étaient sûrement occupés à parler du match de Quidditch et du sort du populaire Harry Potter.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin la porte menant au-dessus de la Tour, elle s'arrêta. Fermant les yeux, elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois, tentant de rassembler son courage. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude des rendez-vous galants, encore moins lorsqu'ils concernaient un certain Blaise Zabini, garçon qu'elle se surprenait à apprécier grandement. Elle avait longuement pensé être amoureuse de son meilleur ami Ronald, mais son manque d'initiative et les remarques d'autres garçons avaient finalement eu raison d'elle. Hermione pouvait très bien profiter de sa jeunesse et se faire briser le cœur un million de fois avant de se fixer définitivement. Elle ne s'attendait pas, par contre, à rencontrer quelqu'un qui la ferait complètement oublier Ron.

Une minute plus tard, elle poussa la porte et sortit à l'extérieur. Son regard chocolaté s'arrêta sur la couverture épaisse, munit d'une fine couche de poils blancs qui semblait douce au toucher. Dessus se trouvait un panier en fin bois tressé, une bouteille de vin et deux verres. Autour de l'aménagement se trouvait une dizaine de bougies magiques qui produisaient une agréable chaleur. Elle ne put empêcher un énorme sourire d'étirer ses traits délicats, se rappelant soudainement qu'elle avait déjà confié à Blaise qu'elle adorait les pique-niques. Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en cherchant ledit sorcier des yeux. Elle finit par l'apercevoir, appuyé contre la balustrade de pierre, dos à elle. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle était arrivé.

« Blaise? » dit-elle en s'approchant.

Le Slytherin se retourna brusquement vers elle, stupéfait. Hermione lui sourit, sourire qu'il rendit faiblement. Il fit quelques pas vers le centre de la Tour, où il avait installé le tout. En s'avançant vers la lumière projetée par les bougies, la brune constata à quel point son camarade était livide, une fine couche de sueur occupant son front.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as? » s'inquiéta la brune en rejoignant le jeune homme, qui semblait tenir difficilement sur ses jambes.

« Je… je ne sais pas, » commença Blaise en portant une main tremblante à son front. « J'étais seulement nerveux… pour ta réaction… mais là, c'est – mmmh, » grogna-t-il sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

Il tanguait dangereusement vers l'avant. Hermione, inquiète, l'aida à s'asseoir sur la couverture. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle était douce, pas que cette découverte l'intéressait vraiment à ce moment. Elle toucha le front du Slytherin et constata qu'il était brûlant.

« Il faudrait t'amener à l'infirmerie, tu fais de la fièvre, » lui murmura la préfète en penchant sa tête vers celle du noir.

« Non, non, » répondit ce dernier en relevant le visage. « C'est notre premier… rendez-vous, je ne peux pas… te poser un lapin, » ajouta-t-il en secouant lentement la tête.

Il devient soudainement plus pâle et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Tout son corps se mit à trembler, alors que les yeux de Hermione s'agrandissaient. Puis, un cri déchirant s'échappa de Blaise qui serrait fortement sa main contre son cœur. Paniquée, l'étudiante sortit brusquement sa baguette magique et la secoua en direction du ciel, ce qui fit apparaître un signal rouge au-dessus de la Tour. Elle espérait qu'un professeur viendrait rapidement les aider.

Décidément, elle n'avait pas finit d'aller à l'infirmerie et de s'inquiéter, aujourd'hui…

* * *

à suivre...

Je sais que beaucoup de choses semblent se passer en même temps, mais trois évènements sur quatre venaient obligatoirement ensemble. Et je sais aussi que l'histoire de la foudre est un peu tiré par les cheveux, seulement, qui sait si elle n'a pas une provenance spécifique?

N'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions.


End file.
